Is this what Princesses' Wet Dreams are like?
by Chespiner
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the kinky side of a princess is like? Well Princess Zelda is willing to share. Characters used not owned by me, all characters are owned by Nintendo, play LoZ you fucks! (Fuck! that feels weirds to say) So, I'm trying something new with this story, and you'll be able to notice it. Wednesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays are when this is updated.
1. Is this how Princesses masturbate?(Ch 0)

Hyrule is a peaceful land… well most of the time. The land of Hyrule can thank the three goddesses and their Triforce for that peace. Although people who have sought after the Triforce can bring the land into war. The current ruler over Hyrule is Princess Zelda. The princess easily captivates all males around Hyrule with her serene grace and good looks. However the only person she has been theorised to have a crush on was Link. Link came to the aid of both Hyrule and Zelda herself a few years ago when Zant attacked the land for 'his' kingdom. Although no one, not even Zelda has seen Link for the past few years and people especially the Royal Family have started to get worried about the princesses' love life.

I was awoken by the warm midday breeze, that rushed through my open balcony doors. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to avoid the stinging that came from staying up late studying magic. I rubbed my eyes with my gloved hands and sat up, leaning against the bed-head. I looked around the room and sighed. My protector, Impa noticed that my eyes weren't fully opened.

'Another late night, milady?' She said.

'Yeah, this form of magic is really complex. But it's necessary' I answered.

'Need anything?' She asked me.

I thought about it for awhile. 'If I am going to continue studying this magic today, I may as well have some fun' I thought to myself

'A bottle of Hyrule Cherry Wine, please' I finally answered.

'Certainly.' she said, walking off down stairs to the kitchen.

I stood up and stretched. As I stretched I realised that my room was filled with spell books and books containing strong magic.

'Well I have been studying pretty hard' I thought to myself, justifying the mess. 'Maybe when I'm done I'll help Impa clean it up' I thought sitting back down on my bed. As I sat there waiting for Impa to return, I tried to wake up. The slight and irregular breeze coming from the oranging sky, felt welcome on my bare skin and on my night gown. I was wearing my normal pyjamas which consisted of my white see-through gown with no bra underneath, a pair of thin white lacy panties that were slightly see through, which were most of the time the panties I wore the day before. White thigh high socks with a see through stripe covered my legs and white shoulder length gloves with a grey stripe at the end covered my arms. I also had a few light grey hair bands keeping my hair in place. I also still had my blue ear rings in my pointed ears. My earrings matched my eyes, which was why I choice to wear them. I grabbed the still open magic book and decided on what position to continue reading the book in.

By the time I had decided on, laying down on my stomach, with my lower body on its side, Impa had returned with an opened bottle of 'Hyrule Cherry Wine' and a glass filled three quarters of the way in her hands. She handed me the glass and placed the bottle beside my bed.

'Thanks' I said returning to my book, while taking a sip of the wine.

'Anything else?' Impa asked.

'I don't need anything else' I replied.

'I'll be down stairs if you do need anything' she said leaving the room.

I replied by giving her a smile before she turned away.

I returned my attention back to the book.

I initially started studying with my covers on, but as my body grew hotter and hotter due to the wine I was consuming while I was studying I removed more and more covers. By the time I had finished one and a half glasses of wine, I was laying on my bed without any covers on. By the time I had finished the chapter I was on, I removed my night gown and had tossed it at the pile of books. The wine was making my face redder and redder, but I wasn't in any sense of the word, drunk. Just not yet anyway.

A few more glasses of wine and two position changes later, I was half through the content of the book I hadn't read last night. To celebrate this small achievement I removed my hair bands and let my hair flow loosely. I was slightly amused by my hair falling over my exposed chest, covering it slightly. As I continued I battled the increase of my body heat by removing the remaining articles of clothing I was wearing. I started with removing my gloves, as they were the easiest to remove. Next to be removed was my panties. I stopped reading and turned over onto my back to then grab ahold of my panties and I raised my legs into the air and raised my panties up and over them. Seeing them in the fading natural light revealed a few glimmers, around the crotch area.

'Huh, so I'm wet. I wonder why' I thought to myself as I threw the article of clothing next to my book. I didn't remove any more pieces of clothing until well after the sun had set and the lights had to be turned on. Drunk waddling over to my bed, I realised how little wine I had left. I grabbed the bottle and skulled the remains. I then gently dropped the bottle onto the ground and walked out of my room to go request some more wine.

'Your wine will be up shortly' Impa replied to my request of more wine.

'Thanks' I said, holding back a burp.

'You should really cover up' Impa said noticing that I was almost fully naked.

'Why?' I questioned trying to balance myself.

'You'll catch a cold' She answered.

I just replied by shrugging and walking off back upstairs to my room.

I sat down on my bed, noticing that I was still hot, even though I had removed most of my clothes. I then decided to remove my thigh highs. The task took longer then normal as I was impaired. I accidentally brushed my fingers along my inner thighs and noticed that my wetness had moved on, and was covering my thighs. I waited to stop studying and start playing with myself, but I only had a little bit of the book left. I grabbed the book and fell onto my stomach and continued reading. My lower half hung off the bed and was resting on the floor. If any one was to come by my window, they would be able to see me presenting myself to them. Impa came back up and handed me the opened bottle.

I took a long swig of it before returning to the book.

'I knew you wouldn't use the glass' she said beginning to leave the room.

'Thanks' I replied as she left my room for a second time.

As I finished the book, I was half way through the new bottle of wine.

I placed the book down near the long since empty glass and looked at the bottle, before taking my glance to my bare crotch. I brought myself onto the bed and leant against the bed head. I then brought the bottle up to my breasts and tilted it slightly until the contains began to flow on to my skin. I continued this until the initial drop flowed down my pussy. I then placed the bottle down and rubbed my stomach, spreading the beverage all over my chest. I then brought a hand up to my breast and began groping myself, while I lowered the other hand down to my crotch. I then tranced the areas that were wet and sticky from the wine. I then dipped two fingers into myself and let out a soft moan as I started thrusting them into my pussy. I brought myself to a quick orgasm as I was pretty wound up for a few hours. My orgasm brought my head to my mattress and my lower body into the air. I then grabbed the near empty bottle and brought it to my crotch. I inserted the neck of the bottle into myself and poured the remaining contents into my pussy.

'Here, you should have a drink too' I said drunkenly.

The feeling of the wine flowing around my vaginal walls was bliss.

I withdrew the now empty bottle and placed it beside me. The combination of the sheer pleasure and how drunk I was, forced my entire body back onto the bed. I was able to feel the wine find its way out of my pussy and onto my thighs and bed sheets.

I then heard a knock on my door and before I could reply the door opened and Impa came into my room.

'Enjoying ourselves are we?' she asked.


	2. Should my Protector sleep with me?

'Enjoying ourselves are we?' Impa asked as she saw me spread out on my bed, panting heavily from have just climaxed. I summed the strength to perform a quick nod 'yes'

'That's always good, but just don't do it all the time' she advised.

Even though I was physically and mentally spend, I was still horny and having my protector in my room was powering my horniness. I quickly came up with ideas to get Impa into the mood. That's when I remembered this one spell that could change the clothing of a person, and the clothing they changed into depended on what they were into. I snapped my fingers and watched Impa's regular purple and blue outfit turn a light shade of pink and readjust itself over her body.

Impa's new outfit consisted of thin pink panties, which were covered by a garter-belt with see-through frills. The garter-belt was holding up a pair of pink thigh high stockings. Covering her hands were matching wrist long gloves with frills along the wrists. Completing the outfit, her chest was covered with a pink boob tube with small white frills around the edges, however her breasts weren't the only thing her boob tube was covering. A tight vest-like piece of clothing surrounded her breasts but didn't actually cover them. Because of this, a large section of Impa's breasts were exposed. I was surprised to see that her skin tone was the same no matter where you looked. Topping off her new outfit even further was a heavy blush on her face.

'Well, I see you want me to join in. Is that right?' she asked me, not knowing what to do with her hands.

'Yes, that's correct' I said, while sitting up. Seeing a new side of my protector seemed to both give me energy and sober me up at the same time.

'Let's get you cleaned up first' she said seductively as she climbed onto my bed and slowly crawled over to me. She then leaned in for a quick kiss, when she had finished crawling over to me. She broke the kiss and started trailing the trails of wine on my stomach with her tongue. Her pace was well kept, but due to the intense amount of pleasure I was receiving time seemed to slow down. When she reached my crotch, she dived straight into my pussy drinking up the remaining wine that was still in my pussy. She broke contact and tilted her head to face me, before releasing a small hiccup. I snapped my fingers a second time, this time calling for a dildo, which teleported straight to my hand. I handed the dildo over to Impa, who then removed her panties and inserted a fourth of it into herself letting out a small moan as she did so. Impa placed her hands behind my back, before inserting the dildo into me, with a single thrust of her hips. Using her hands to balance me at a weird angle, Impa was able to bring me to a quick orgasm. She then picked up the pace, using my femicum as an impromptu lube.

Before long with this new pace, Impa started moaning and she eventually came, showering my crotch and lower stomach with her femicum. Impa then carefully withdrew the dildo from within both of us, before placing it down gently onto the bed. I then snapped my fingers yet again, this time removing all of Impa's clothes. Impa was a little shocked at first, but it seemed she had grown hornier.

'A new piece of magic you learnt?' she asked.

'Just one out of several' I answered, moving myself to the edge of the bed so I could stand up. I walked over to a golden chair with purple cushions and gestured for Impa to come over to me and sit in it. She did so, before lowering me into her lap. I was able to feel her breasts push into my back and her wet thighs rubbing off onto my lower cheeks. She then began to lick the back of my neck, which send shivers down my spine. I responded by feeling around for one of Impa's hands and guiding it over to my crotch. Once that was done, Impa's fingers had no trouble finding the entrance to my flesh cave. Due to the double assault of pleasure, in no time at all I was heavily panting and moaning, which turned into an orgasm. Impa readjusted herself, so that I was now able to grind my crotch against her thigh.

As I started grinding my crotch against her thigh, Impa raised her hands over my breasts and began to grope them. Initially her gropes had no focus, and were pleasuring my entire breasts, but as she continued her gropes started to hone in, gaining a focus, my nipples. As I started moaning, Impa was no longer groping my breasts, but instead rolling and squeezing my nipples in-between her index finger and her thumbs. Grinding my crotch against her thigh got easier to do, as my already wet pussy, transferred its wetness onto the skin I was gliding along. After a few minutes, I let out an orgasmic cry and came, covering my lovers thigh with my juices. Interested, I watched the droplets of cum trickle down her thigh and slowly make their way down to the seat. I noticed Impa had started to turn me on my side, when I turned to face her she said

'Trust me'.

I relied on Impa so much already, so a little more wasn't so bad.

Impa moved me in such a way, that if Impa was laying down we would make a cross with our bodies. I then felt Impa place her hand on my back, before slowly lowering me so I was laying down more then sitting.

Once Impa stopped lowering me, she turned to face me and said.

'Dildo please'. I snapped my fingers at her request, once again calling for a dildo.

A different one from the one we used earlier appeared and this time it appeared in Impa's hand instead of mine. She then lowered the hand she was holding the dildo with, to my crotch and inserted it into me, before thrusting with an amazing initial speed. As she thrusted, I felt her hand begin to slowly lower me down further and further, until she couldn't lower me any more. Then I felt her hand 'raise' down my back and head towards my ass. In the process, I was being lowered even further. Impa stopped when she was no longer holding up by my back, and was instead resting her hand on my ass cheek, that was half way down her thigh. Something about this position made my moans more passionate and Impa's thrusts more effective. As I let out my fourth orgasmic cry for the night, I slipped off Impa and landed on the floor.

The experience wasn't painful, but Impa leaned over the edge of the chair in worry, but then released a sigh of relief as I smiled back. I flipped over onto my stomach and raised myself on all fours. I made my way back to Impa by seductively crawling over to her. I stopped and kneeled in front of her, before leaning in and diving my mouth and nose into her crotch. I then grabbed her legs by the under side of her knees and raised them into the air, which made her lean back into the chair. My deep and passionate licks of her pussy was making Impa moan. I also was servicing her by nuzzling her clitoris with my nose. Because Impa was only just now getting pleasured by herself, she climaxed easily because of the built up attraction. I continued this until she caught up to the amount of times I had orgasmed.

I broke contact with her crotch and looked directly into her eyes.

'This has been fun and all, but we might need to get to sleep.' she said through pants.

'Why?' I questioned her

'The sun has began to rise' she answered.

'Oh' I replied standing up, helping Impa do the same.

'Night, well morning' said beginning to head for the door

'Why don't you sleep with me in my bed?' I asked, stopping her with my hand.

She seemed like she took a bit to think it out. 'I don't see why not' she finally answered.

I hopped on to my bed, with Impa following behind, I slipped into the covers and kissed Impa on the cheek before saying 'night' and drifting off to sleep as I snuggled up to Impa.


	3. Are these normal Stream side Activities?

As I slept I thought of all the fun things I would be able to do if I travelled around Hyrule sleeping with every female I came across. As I thought of this, I didn't noticed my hands sneak down to my crotch and insert a few digits into myself. I ended up waking myself up with my own orgasm. I carefully sat up as to not wake Impa up and looked out the window onlooking my kingdom. The sky was a faint grey and was showing signs of allowing the sun to rise. 'I must of only slept for a couple of hours' I thought to myself as I slowly and carefully made my way out of my bed. I then made my way around the room picking up articles of my clothing, before heading outside to get dressed, as to not wake Impa. I for went any form of underwear, even though panties would have plugged the flow from my pussy. My stockings would just have to do a better job. But as I walked down to the entrance of my castle, I realised that it wouldn't matter if my thighs were covered in my own femicum, as my white dress was long enough to cover it all up and more.

As I walked through Castle Town, I felt weird watching all the market's people set up for the day, as I was normally the last one to wake up. I was greeted with kind 'mornings' and a few odd glares with the occasional side gossip. Apart from the kind greetings I received, I wasn't bothered by it at all. Although Castle Town was huge, the progress I was making made it seem like a small village in comparison. But as I left the town I was met with a pretty huge problem. Where was I going to start my adventure? 'Back in Castle Town? No, not many people I knew of would be open at a time like this. Ordon Village? No, there's not to many females there and I might make their minds explode. The Twilight Realm? No, there's only been negative replies from the people I've set out to look out for a second gate.' I thought crossing off suggestions, I came up with. 'Lake Hylia?' I thought to myself

'There are two interesting ladies that would be up by now' I thought.

'That settles it, I'm going to make my way to Lake Hylia' I thought out loud.

The journey over to the huge lake took longer then normal, as the grounds of Hyrule had began to join back together. The ground had been split up for over a hundred years and was finally returning to its original form now that peace had returned. When I made it to the Lake, I decided on removing my purple high heels and stockings so I could walk through the stream leading towards the huge pond that was Lake Hyrule. While I was at it, I removed my garter-belt before slowly wadding into the water. As to not ruin my dress I grabbed the sides of it and hiked it up to a few inches above the water's surface. The stream was relaxing as it's cool temperature calmed me down as I walked through it. However the further through the stream I got the deeper the water got. Before long I was exposing my midriff and had my crotch just below the water's surface. I didn't mind it at all but I did mind the fact that anyone I didn't want to see me like this could watch their ruler expose herself.

About one hundred metres later, I saw two people without their shirts on, and they were extremely close to one another. One of them even had there hand over the other's shoulder and was probably resting it on their chest. As I got closer I soon saw that they had the distinct body frame of a female. They had wide hips which then came in a bit before returning to about the same radius as their hips. As I drew closer still, I was able to see their side boobage. Now that I had a closer look at the two, the smaller one with the fairer skin was attempting to fish but they were being stopped by the taller and thicker tanned one, who was likely coming onto her. I walked over to the grass beside the stream to drop off my clothes I was holding before dipping back into the water, slowly making my way over to them. Because the tanned ladies, attention was on the smaller lady, I was able to sneak right up to them and slip my hands down there pants. My closeness with them kept my dress from falling into the water. Surprisingly neither of them were wearing panties. The tanned lady welcomed my hand from the beginning, while the female directly in front of me was initially shocked, but that shock quickly turned into arousal. The tanned woman was shocked when she turned her head to see who had their hand down her pants.

'What the -?' She yelled 'What are you doing here?' She added. I just replied by giving a smile.

'Oh okay' She responded, moving her hands over the smaller woman's breasts before groping them. Together we brought her to a quick orgasm.

I withdrew my hands and returned them to my dress. The smaller girl turned around as she said. 'Didn't I tell _not_ to do that? Now look Iza you've made me ruin my pants.' Iza just gave a slight turn of her head to bring the smaller girls attention over to me.

'Oh, I'm so sorry Princess Zelda, I didn't realise you where here' she said with a quick change of attitude. 'I'm Hena, pleased to be in your royal company'

'You can drop the formalities. I'm here not on the request of the royal family but of my own accord'. I replied.

'Oh, okay Princess' she replied after a quick pause.

'Please call me Zelda, and that goes for you too' I said in response to both of the half naked women. 'Now, can we do something. Your presence is making me incredibility aroused.' I added after a few short moments of silence.

'Oh sorry, Zelda' Hena said while covering herself up.

'I didn't mean it was a bad thing' I said leaning in and engaging a kiss with Hena. I had to lead most of the way through the kiss, since Hena was too shocked from the sudden gesture.

'Damn, Zelda. Now you're making me aroused' Iza said bringing her hands around my waist. I then broke the embrace and rushed over to the grass and removed my dress and gloves, before rushing back to the semi naked girls.

'Just had to do that' I said, now fully naked.

'I need to come to Castle Town more often' Iza said checking my newly bare body out.

I replied by blushing, before kneeling in-front of Hena and lowering her pants ever so slightly, as to reveal her crotch, but not her entire rear. I leaned in and brushed my nose against her crotch. Hena let out a soft moan before grabbing the back of my head and pushing me further into her crotch.

'Sorry, but I have to do this' she said.

Hena had brought me closer to her pussy, and to respond I stuck out my tongue and started flicking my tongue around inside of her.

As I was blowing Hena, Iza removed her remaining clothes and the audible splash of her throwing her pants into the water further aroused me. I then was able to hear her wading over to me, before she kneeled behind me and like before brought her hands around my waist. This time however, she wasted no time in bringing her lengthy digits to my crotch. Because of Iza's actions, I started moaning into my tongue flicks, which in turn sped up the process of bringing Hena to climax. Hena's moaning got louder and more passionate, before she finally let out an orgasmic cry, but as she let it out the word 'Sorry' was barely audible. Because of my close proximity, I was hit point blank by Hena's squirt. My entire face and my fringe was covered in her love juices, and a little of my hair was even matted down. Iza's skilful digits brought me to a quick orgasm. Afterwards she let me float back up to the surface.

'That was enjoyable' Hena panted, still a little worn out.

'Why don't we step it up a little?' Iza asked the both of us.

'How?' I asked back, regaining my balance on the bed of the stream.

'By using one of these' she answered, pulling out a strap-on from her brunette afro.

'Yes please' Hena and I said, at basically the same time.

Iza handed me the strap-on and I strapped it on, while Hena lowered her pants all the way.

After we were all ready, Hena floated on her back and gestured for me to step in-between her legs and for Iza to step over her head. I did as Hena gestured and grabbed her legs to lock her into position, as I did this, Iza stepped over Hena's head, opening up her legs for Hena to get access to her pussy. Hena wrapped her arms around Iza's legs and began licking Iza's crotch. Following Hena's lead, I slowly inserted the dildo into her before starting an initial slow pace. As I serviced Hena, who serviced Iza, Iza gestured for me to lean over Hena. I did and Iza met me half way, before engaging a kiss. Some of Hena's cum transferred over to Iza's face in the process. This continued until both Hena and Iza came, and then we switched positions. I gave the strap-on to Iza, before floating on my back and locking myself in-between the two girls. The only difference this time was, Iza had decided on using my asshole to insert the dildo into, instead of my pussy. Hena seeing my pussy unattended, gave it some love by brushing her fingers over it. This continued until both Hena and I came. We then switched for a final time. The final time, seemed to be more passionate somehow.

After we had finished, we all collapsed into the water, letting our worn out bodies float up to the surface. We then waded over to the grass and laid down there, letting the setting sun dry us. Once we recovered and were reasonably dry, I got dressed and said my goodbyes to the two still naked girls, before making my way back to Hyrule Field. I had a great afternoon with the two girls of Lake Hylia and couldn't wait for what the other girls of Hyrule had in store for me.


	4. Is this how Princesses should act?

The fact that I was still slightly wet from the events back at Lake Hylia made my trip back to Castle Town all the more irritating. My dress would cling to my stomach every once in awhile, and it would make it transparent. As I made my way back, I kept having to tug at my dress away from my skin, to make sure I wasn't accidentally flashing someone. Once in Castle Town I thought of the girls around here, to sleep with. One girl came to mind before the other. The Princess of Insects; Agitha. Agitha was a few years younger then me, but had an extremely dirty mind. I've even caught her out in Hyrule Field masturbating a few times before. 'I guess some girls just can't help it.' I thought to myself as I headed towards her small castle like apartment.

I knocked on her door and was welcomed by her usually cheery voice. 'Come on in, if you've got bugs to give me, your more then welcome here' she said from within her apartment. As I stepped into her apartment, I noticed that her tree that was in the middle of her foyer was overgrown and covered in shining bugs. Her apartment had an overly blue decor. Agitha was hiding out behind the tree. As I walked over to say hi, I shocked her completely.

'I didn't know your were into bug collecting' she said with extreme shock

'I'm not, I came here to see you' I replied.

'What would the Princess of Hyrule want to do with me?' She asked still a little bit shocked that I was here.

'First of all, drop the formalities. And Second of all, to answer your question, I'm here to experience your dirty side' I answered.

'Oh, Zeldy's horny, and wants a taste of the Insect Princess, ay?' Agitha said with a seductive yet cute tone

'Exactly' I replied.

The Insect Princess had an cutely small frame, but covered it with an over the top puffy cyan dress. Her dress was strapless and hence began under her armpits. Her dress was accented with dark pink highlights and the hem was decorated with pink and white triangles. She covered her arms with brown elbow length gloves and had a emerald neck-lass with a bronze bug head on the lowest part. She had medium sized sapphire orbed earrings pierced in her pointed ears. Sitting on top of her blonde hair was a bronze head band with a blue tie, which she had done up under her chin. Holding up her pigtails were a pair of bronze pearl hairbands. Under her cute blue eyes she had red and green markings, she also had a faint red lipstick on, which gave her an attractive look. The insect princess wasn't wearing any shoes since she was inside, but she had white socks with the occasional brown stripe on them. From my past encounters with her, I guessed that she was wearing thigh highs, like she was those few times in Hyrule Field.

'Well, you're in luck, Zelda. I'm horny as hell. So I guess I can sleep with you instead of masturbate today'. She said as she lowered the bust of her dress to reveal her breasts. They were smaller in size, but since she had a smaller frame they matched her to a tee.

'Still as sexy as ever' I responded leaning in to gaze into her eyes. She came in closer before engaging a kiss. The kiss started of strong with inclusion of tongue, but the intensity died down towards the end of the kiss. I broke the kiss, and watched as the mixed salvia hang in-between us before finally braking. Agitha then lifted up the hem of her dress up to her hips, revealing her bare crotch. I noticed that she was already wet from the love juices dripping down her inner thighs and onto her thigh highs. I kneeled down and licked up all of her sweet tasting femicum, before Agitha suddenly let go of her dress, enveloping me in darkness.

'Sorry Zelda, but I heard a knock on the door, you've gotta hide in-between my legs.' She said. I adjusted myself to make sure I was completely hidden. Good thing she was wearing a puffy dress. As I did this, Agitha covered up her breasts with her dress, while giving her little spiel she gave me.

Seeing as I had complete access to the wet pussy above me, I decide to challenge Agitha by inserting a finger into her slit, as she chatted up the surprise visitor. As she talked with her guest, I heard her try and hide her moans, from the pleasure I was giving her. A few minutes past, and after a few more the guest left. I climbed out and stood up and looked at the slightly angry Agitha.

'Why would you do that to me? I was almost spotted! Seriously stop pleasuring yourself and give me the orgasm of a life time.' she said with a slight pant. I didn't notice it until now, but as I was pleasuring the Insect Princess, I had slipped a finger into myself and left it there. I withdrew it and proceeded to removed Agitha's dress. Now almost naked, the Insect Princess began to blush heavily.

'Good start' she commented.

I then held her bare back with my hand and pushed her back, so she was almost horizontal with the floor. I brought my free hand to her crotch where I then, traced the length of her slit with my finger tip, before inserting two of my digits in. Seeing as I had given her some treatment earlier, it didn't take long until Agitha was moaning heavily and it wasn't a long wait until she came. My gloved fingers soaked up as much of her love juices as possible. I returned Agitha to her normal stance, and removed my now wet gloves.

'What else do you have in store princess?' she asked with a slight pant.

I quickly thought about something that I could do to pleasure the naked girl in front of me.

Then it hit me. Kneeling down, I leaned in and grabbed one of her breasts with my mouth, basically covering the entire thing. I began tracing the circumference of her areole with my tongue as I sucked on her breast. As I did this, I brought my hands behind her and started groping her firm ass cheeks. She responded by letting out a moan and bringing her hands up my dress and to my ass cheeks. Like before, it didn't take long for the double assault to bring her to another climax. After she came, instead of letting up I inserted four digits into her rear hole and doubled my efforts on the breast sucking. This time focusing more on her nipple then the rest of her breast. Her third orgasm came quickly and left as quick as it came. With Agitha struggling to keep her breath, I let up and assisted her to her bedroom.

To my surprise her room, was filled with pornographic material and littered with various sex toys. It was like my collection, except for the fact hers, took up her entire bedroom, instead of a hidden wardrobe. I sat the panting princess down on her bed and marvelled at her room. Her walls were covered top to bottom with various types of posters. Some had females masturbating and others had females getting fucked by either a single or multiple men. Her carpeted floor was extremely hard to see, since she had sex toys everywhere.

'Now it's my turn to pleasure you' Agitha panted.

The Naked Insect Princess laid down on her bed and gestured for me to sit on her face. I did so, lifting up my dress as I did so to help Agitha out. As soon as I sat down, her tongue was already inside my pussy and working its magic. I was panting after a few seconds of this. After awhile I was surprised to find Agitha's hands go up my dress and onto my breasts. She started groping my shoulder boulders. It wasn't long until the 'triple' assault brought me to an orgasm. I hopped off her and allowed her to sit up. My femicum had covered her entire face, ruining her upper cheek markings. Her fringe was also matted to her forehead with my love juices acting as an adhesive. Before continuing, Agitha removed her hairband and let down her hair.

'You look much better with your hair down' I remarked.

'You think so?' she said turning to her mirror, that was covered with tiny post-it notes, that were hard to read.

I nodded in response, before removing my dress and throwing it to the head of the bed.

'Now you're all nice and naked, how about we try something… different?' Agitha said.

'I'm down' I answered.

'Great, now lay down and let me do the rest' she said pushing me onto my back.

'Spread out your limbs' she said walking around her room, like she was looking for something. I did so, and just as soon as Agitha found what she was looking for as well.

She then came back to the head of the bed and began tying my hands to the two head posts of her four poster bed. She then did the same to my feet. She then grabbed a gag and applied it to my mouth.

'There, you look ten times better' she said, with a slight smirk. 'But your not done just yet.' she said while grabbing a chastity belt. She held the belt over my face so I could have a look at it. The belt had two dildos inside, one around the pussy area and the other around the asshole. Agitha then unlocked it, adjusted it onto my waist before locking it once again. I felt the dildos begin to vibrate, I let out a muffled moan in the process.

'I should take a pictograph and keep it. Because this is a sight that needs to be remembered.' She said to herself, before grabbing a nearby Pictobox and taking a picture of me.

Afterwards she kneeled in-front of the bed and started licking the soles of my feet. She made her way up to my toes, where she spent a good five minutes on each one. By the time she had finished, I had orgasmed and came five times and had a trail of drool down my chin and onto the bed. I was also resting in a puddle of my own femicum thanks to the chastity belt. Agitha then sat on top of my stomach and began fingering herself. She brought herself to orgasm and squirted her love juices directly into my mouth.

'Okay, I think you've had enough' She said noticing that my face was becoming very pale.

She worked on freeing me from the little set up she had made.

I was very relieved when I was finally free from all the sex toys.

'Thanks for that' I said through many a pant.

'Your welcome, just promise that this is going to became a weekly thing between us' Agitha replied.

'We'll see' I replied as I got dressed and headed out of Agitha's apartment. I waved goodbye as I headed for my next destination. The local pub of Castle Town.


	5. Can the Great Fairy Help me?

When I woke up, I was alone in Telma's bar.

'She must be getting ready for tonight' I thought before wincing in pain.

For the first time in a long time I had a hangover. The last time I had one was the first time I had ever drunk any form of alcohol. I stood up and made my way towards the back room where my clothes were last, covering myself up with the blanket, just in case someone else was in here. I made my way to the back room, without interruption and managed to find my clothes. I quickly got dressed, not caring if I had missed the finer details of my outfit.

I walked outside and thought of a way to cure my hangover, that didn't involve using magic. It took me until I was walking out of Castle Town to realise that I could simply visit a Great Fairy and have my hangover cured. Only problem was, there was only one known location of a Great Fairy Fountain. Which was in Gerudo Desert, deep beneath the earth in the floors of the Cave of Ordeals. The Cave of Ordeals was a fifty levelled dungeon full of enemies, both weak and strong. Although Great Fairies occupied every tenth floor, in an attempt to flush the evil out of the dungeon. If the Great Fairy on the tenth floor was still able to help, I would only need to dive to the tenth floor. Not to mention the fact that so many warriors have tried going down there. The first fifteen floors have basically already been cleared.

The desert heat didn't do my hangover any favours, but I struggled on further and further into the desert before finally reaching my destination. I eased myself down the stairs, being careful not to fall down them. I was relieved when I saw that the first few levels of the cave were completely empty with the only thing in there apart from me was a lit torch. The Cave was surprisingly cool, with the only source of heat coming from the small torches at the wall of every floor. Before I knew it I was ten floors deep and at the first Great Fairy Fountain.

I approached the water's edge and sat down.

'Oh, tired traveller allow me to heal your wounds.' Came a voice, before an almost naked lady with wings appeared. The only thing covering her was a yellow robe which was damp and was loosely tied around her waist. Her long light green hair helped with covering her bare chest. She embraced me in a hug, smothering me with her huge body. I was only half her size and they only got larger. When she let go off me and placed me on the ground, I felt my mind ease slowly but surely. As I was about to look up to the Fairy, she noticed who I was and wore a shocked expression.

'Something must be dire if the Princess of Hyrule has visited.' she remarked.

'No, no. Everything's fine' I replied 'Thanks for healing me though' I added.

'Anytime' the fairy replied, replacing her shock with a smile.

With my mind clear and a naked women in front of me, my mind filled with thoughts of lust for the Great Fairy at the bottom of the Pit.

'Although, I do wish to speak to the Great Fairy who resides at the deepest parts of this dungeon' I said, with my mind going wild at all the things I could do to the Great Fairy.

'Sure, I can aid in taking you there. Just walk into the spring and sit in the middle' she replied.

I did as the Fairy asked and sat in the deepest part of the spring. The water reached my midriff with ease. I could hear the Fairy chant something but it was unclear what she was saying.

'She could be speaking Ancient Hyrulian.' I thought.

Before I knew it a white light swallowed me and I was no longer sitting in the spring, but sitting on the floor of the final floor of the Pit.

Sounds of heavy moans filled the room. I stood up and looked around the room, before noticing I was in-between the bare legs of the Great Fairy. Her fingers were over her slit and were inserting themselves into it. Furthermore the rainbow cover was lifted above her crotch. I didn't want to interrupt the Great Fairy, but I needed to and the sight of her masturbating wasn't helping.

I began humming a song that was known for getting the attention of Great Fairies. When I stopped humming the song, the Great Fairy shot up into a sitting position, where her legs covered her chest and her shins hid her crotch.

Water began filling the room and I was swept off my feet and began floating at the surface. The Great Fairy took a look at me and as anyone would be, was pissed. Her anger then subsided when she realised who she was looking at.

'Oh, Princess Zelda! I've been watching over you for the past two days, and I've gotta say I'm in love with you. I just love how you've brought such joy to five people over these twenty-four hours.' she said scooping me up in her hand. The smell of her femicum radiating off of her flesh. 'I also loved how you won that game of Strip/Drink Poker. Go you!' she added.

'Thanks, but can we get to the matter at hand?' I asked stopping the fairy on her spiel.

'Oh yeah, for you Princess anything' she said.

'I wish to try and bring you to orgasm' I said.

'Oh, now there's a challenge. No one has ever been able to bring me to orgasm, not even myself. I know how about I reward you if you do' She replied.

The Great Fairy lowered her legs and brought her hand that was holding me down to her crotch.

'I think you know what you have to do' she said.

I nodded, before inserting myself inside of her slit.

Inside of the Great Fairy's pussy looked bigger then the room she sat in. And it was all in the glorious fleshy pink colour. I removed my clothes before sitting down and spreading my legs, so that our slits were touching. This alone was enough to make her inner walls jolt. I started grinding my now wet slit along the part of the Great Fairy's vagina I was sitting on. I then started stroking random parts of the vaginal floor with my hands, hoping this would cause pleasure in the fairy. And it did, the rare jolts of her inner walls became more often and with more magnitude. I could also feel the innards of the Great Fairy begin release her pre-cum. I then laid on my stomach and stuck out my tongue and began to lick circles on the vaginal floor. I continued doing this until I came. I stood up and hurriedly thought of ways to pleasure the Great Fairy. And then I thought of something. I began running back the way I came, leaving my now soaked clothes behind in the vaginal cave.

I popped my head out of her slit and searched for the Great Fairy's clitoris. I found it with ease and began climbing up to it. My efforts inside the Great Fairy had forced her onto her back. When I reached the clitoris, I realised it was the size of a bean bag. I sat down, wrapping my legs around the base, before scooting forward, bringing my pussy into contact with it. I leaned forward and started licking at it. My efforts bringing the Great Fairy's back into an arch. I stopped when I sensed that the fairy was close to orgasm. I then rushed over to her mountainous breasts and climbed my way up to her nipples.

I lowered myself onto her nipple, inserting it into myself and began to bounce on top of it, making it thrust in and out of me. The moans grew louder and louder, before I saw that the Great Fairy had tilted her head back, further into the water and was showing signs of orgasming. With a final bounce, I brought the fairy into orgasm along with myself. My pussy was then suddenly filled with her breast milk, before ejecting me, forcing me off her nipple and into the waters beside the Great Fairy. As I started floating, I saw my clothes escape out of the Great Fairy's slit and into the huge body of water. At least now they didn't need washing. The Great Fairy sat up and scooped me up with her hand, yet again.

'You have pleasured me to the point of orgasm. Your skills need to be rewarded. But that can wait. Allow me to return the treatment.' She said, forcing me onto my back with the slight push of a single finger. She brought her pinky of her other hand and began tracing the length of my slit with it. After a few traces she began to press against my slit, the finger forcing its way inside of me. Even though it was her smallest finger, her pinky was still too big to fit inside with ease. But try after try, she kept at it getting deeper and deeper with each try. By the end, her entire tip was inside and even that short amount of length was enough to reach the end of my womb. The Great Fairy then began thrusting her pinky tip inside of me. It didn't take long before I was letting out an orgasmic cry.

She removed her finger and laid down on her back. She lowered her hand onto her breast.

'Come, get some rest. You need it. I'll reward you when you wake up' said the Great Fairy with a sleepy tone. I nodded and managed to jump off her hand and onto her breast. I laid down, using her milk covered nipple as a pillow.

I couldn't help but bring a finger to my sore pussy.

'You did well' was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Is this True Love?

I was woken up by the sound of an extremely loud snore. I sat up, while steadying myself on the bouncy breast I was on. The breast of the sleeping Great Fairy. As I turned my head to confirm where the sound was coming from I noticed that my hair was matted down with something. I turned my head again, this time to look at what I was resting my head on. I saw the milky nipple of the Great Fairy's breast. I stood up and slowly made my way down the mountainous breast, trying not to fall into the water surrounding the huge naked lady that was the Great Fairy. Once down on the semi-flat stomach of the Great Fairy, I began making my way down to her crotch, as from what I saw, was the closest point to the water. I had made it to the fairy's crotch when I noticed that the crotch was still wet from the earlier experience the Great Fairy and I shared. I tested the grip of my bare foot agaisnt the slick skin. It felt just like walking on wet tiles. The slower you walk, the less of a chance you had of slipping. I made my way down half of the wet crotch, before I ended up slipping and falling the remainder of the way to the water's surface. As I resurfaced I noticed that not only was my hair completely clean, it was completely dry, despite having being a few centimetres under the surface. I began slowly making my way over to my floating clothes. Once I was half way there, I began noticing that the water was getting shallow. By the time I made it to my clothes, I was able to stand and get dressed. My clothes were also dry and clean, despite being inside the Great Fairy for most of the time I was pleasuring her.

Now fully dressed, I noticed that the Great Fairy was beginning to wake up. Not knowing what to do, I just stood there watching the remaining water flow towards the middle of the room, like it was being sucked down a drain.

'Now, Zelda what do you desire most' came the Great Fairy as she adjusted her position.

'The thing I desire most-' I said without a thought, but before I could finish the Great Fairy interrupted.

'Bigger Boobs?' She interrupted, trying to auto-fill my sentence 'Right, I get you. You want breasts that rival mine, right?' she added.

Before I could correct her, I felt my breasts begin to swell up and my dress begin to get tighter on my chest. When I looked down, I saw my breasts beginning to spill out of the top of my dress.

'That's not what I was going to say' I rasped, my growing breasts making it harder to breath, let alone talk.

'Oh' came the Great Fairy before she snapped her finger. After she snapped her finger it became easier to breath again.

'I get a little over excited sometimes' she explained.

'A little?' I questioned myself.

'I desire the most to visit the Twilight Realm' I told the Great Fairy.

'Huh' was the only thing that escaped the Great Fairy's mouth. ' _The_ Twilight Realm. The Realm that _had_ a single connection before Midna completely shattered it. That Twilight Realm' She explained.

'Yes' I replied. 'I wish to see Midna one last time'

'I _can_ do that, except there are some limitations for inter-realm travel.' The Great Fairy began.

'When travelling by magic, one needs to be travelling extremely lightly.' She added.

I nodded in response.

'Like absolutely no luggage and minimal clothing.' As she said this, she shot a dirty look towards me. Before I know it, my full body dress was transforming into simple see-through lingerie. My gloves and stockings vanished and all that was left on my body was a purple see-through g-string and a pinkish purple see-through vest that only connected due to two small golden clips. One in-between my breasts and one just above my midriff. I returned the Fairy's dirty look with a frown and a look of disappointment.

'I'm assuming you won't like the return trip then' The Great Fairy said as she saw my face.

I just raised an eyebrow.

'You'll need to remove all clothing as well.' She explained. 'But you get a simple way of returning.' She added.

I kept my eyebrow raised.

'You see that faint Triforce on your shoulder?' She asked. I tilted my head to see my shoulder and nodded.

'Once your ready, just press down on it. It'll glow bright when you are' She added.

I took a deep breath 'Seriously though, thank you so much' I said.

'No, thank you' she said. As she said this, she seemed to be shrinking. Her and her room. I swore I could see the Great Fairy waving.

The very next thing I saw, was a greenish grey grassy plateau over-looking a matching set of hill sides with a thickening orange fog with black square rain. From the view and my knowledge from the texts in my library, I was finally in the Twilight Realm. As I started walking around, I saw a red headed female Twili over looking the hillsides. She seemed to be sitting in a black cover-all with bronze hems. I approached quietly, but the sound of my bare footsteps must of drawn her attention. She turned around, and as she got up on her knees, she reached for her cover-all. Even though the Twilight Princess wasn't wearing any clothes, I could still recognise her. Kneeling in-front of me was the reason I began my journey. At the bottoms of my eyes, I noticed a slight glimpse of light coming from in-between Midna's thighs. I sneaked a quick glimpse and saw that her inner thighs were slick with femicum. Along the way, I noticed that Midna's pussy was slightly pink despite her normal blueish grey and black skin colours. I allowed my eyes to work their way up the body I hadn't seen in some time. When they made it to Midna's breasts, I saw that her breasts were more grey then black. Past her breasts, I saw that her sunset orange hair was completely free, as it hung freely around her neck. I stopped at her heavily blushing face.

'Clearly being caught masturbating is an embarrassing thing' Midna said.

'But your outfit isn't much better' she added.

'Yeah, Laws of Inter-Realm travel' I said sitting down next to the naked Princess.

Midna sat back down, not bothering with her cover-all.

'I missed you' I finally said, blushing a little as I said so.

'Same here. As you can tell' She replied. I wrapped my arm around the back of her neck after she said that.

'Hey, where's Link? I thought both of you would have come' She asked.

'Well first of all, Link's been missing for quite some time now. And secondly, I came of my own desires.' I answered.

'Oh' Midna replied.

'I've got search parties after him' I added.

Midna didn't say anything, she just got closer.

'Let's go to _my_ Castle' She said after awhile of awkward silence.

We both stood up and started walking. Midna left her 'clothes' at the cliff side. I waited until she was a few steps ahead so I could check her out.

As we walked, I noticed that Midna's black skin seemed to be fluid. I saw Midna's previously half black and half grey rear, begin to became completely black. Midna answered this once we got to her room.

'Yeah, the black is like a skin thick layer of clothing. We can change how 'dressed' we are. The blueish-grey is our true skin colour' She explained. 'Although there are some that prefer to have material based clothing, although that's usually only worn by the Royal Family here' she added.

'So, back up on the cliff. You weren't fully naked?' I asked.

'Yup, I only had my southern goods on display.' She answered getting closer to me.

Knowing that Midna was only a few millimetres away, instead of another realm away made me horny. Midna knew this, and I couldn't take it any longer.

I closed the gap in-between us and embraced her. I stared into her eyes longingly for what seemed like a century before finally making my next move. I brought my lips up to hers before parting the two lips with my tongue. Midna followed along at first, until she began to lead. She was the one to bring our hips closer together. As we continued kissing, I felt her toy with the thin string of my g-string. When we finally parted, my g-string was half-way down my thighs. Without a single word, Midna know what I wanted to do next. She lead me to her desk and sat herself on the edge. She then licked her lips as the black layer on her breasts and crotch faded away. As I kneeled in-front of her, she raised her leg up on to the edge of the desk. I lustfully brought my tongue to her wet slit. I licked up every single drip of her southern saliva. But as I licked some away, more would quickly replace it. I continued on, hoping that this was good enough for a princess. And it was. Midna's moaning was music to my ears. Before long, Midna climaxed her song with an orgasmic cry, before leading me over to her bed.

I was guided to one side of the bed, while Midna rushed over to the opposite side and stripped herself completely of her black layer. She gestured for me to lay down on the bed, and I did so as she lustfully crawled her way over, allowing her sex beast to awaken. She undid the top clip of my vest with her tongue and brought it over to my nipple, without lifting it off my skin. As she did this, she lowered her hands to my crotch and roughly inserted two digits into my slit. I grimaced expecting pain, but Midna's fingers eased their way in. As the Twilight Princess released her beast on me, I arched my back in pleasure and brought my hands on to her ass. Midna's skill brought me to two orgasms at once.

After I came back from the pleasure trip, I noticed that Midna was no longer over me. I looked around and saw that she was leaning against the wall, with her arms being used as a head rest.

'Come, rest. My skills are unrivalled I know' She said slapping the mattress beside her.

I crawled over to her and collapsed from the effort.

'Goodnight, my sweet Princess' Midna said kissing me to sleep.


	7. What is this world?

Sleeping was almost impossible, as I had so many burning questions. I felt like I was floating in a rapid flowing river of words. I ended up waking up only after two hours of sleep. When I sat up, I saw that Midna was standing out on the balcony and was staring out at the dark orange sky. I stood up and walked over to her. As I approached I saw that she was still completely blueish-grey, completely naked. I stopped when I came to be beside her. She noticed me and said.

'Ever since back then, I've been stupidly careful. I can't let _that_ happen again'

'Understandable' I replied. 'But do you ever get sleep?' I asked noticing slight bags under her eyes.

'I get two hours every day, when I'm on that plateau' She answered, tilting her head in my direction and giving me a quick wink.

'I need to know' I started, but I was quickly interrupted by the naked princess beside me

'Anything you need to know, I'll be happy to tell you' The Twilight Princess replied to my unfinished question.

'In that case, why did you shatter the Mirror?' I asked, getting the top of my endless questions into the air.

'Back then, I couldn't trust anyone. Now, I'm wishing I never shattered it. But I've began research into getting a replacement' Midna answered.

When Midna finished answering, I felt stunned. My rapid river of questions eased and I was unable to find another question to ask. Until I did.

'Just how old are you?' I finally asked after listening to the beautiful silence.

'You know that a lady never reveals her age. But I'll give you a hint. Everyone in the Realm of Light has a counter-part in the Twilight Realm. Both were born at the same time, therefore they have the same age. You and I are connected. Not only by the events of a few years ago, but by something else, something more personal.' Once Midna finished explaining she turned and faced me before adding. 'Know now?'

It took me a few seconds to finish my train of thought.

'So, every Hyrulian has a Twilian counter-part. And both are the same age. Midna's my counter-part, my shadow.' I thought

Once I had my answer I nodded in acceptance.

Midna unclipped the final clip on my vest and removed it. The Triforce tattoo began to shine.

'Time to get you home' Midna whispered, pressing the shining golden skin. Before I was whisked away, I leaned in and gave Midna a kiss and a wave.

'I wish you luck on your research' I yelled as Midna's room faded away into darkness. I had gotten used to the unusualness of Inter-realm travel, but this time it felt wrong. Something felt off. I felt like I was in a washing machine, instead of the usual wave motion. My head was spinning and my brain felt like it was splitting. I closed my eyes to try and ease the pain. But I ended up fainting from the pain.

The next time I opened my eyes, the open sky was what I saw. I slowly eased my way into a sitting position, as my head still ached. Although instead of a usual headache, it felt like parts of my brain were missing. I checked my body and saw that I was completely naked, no tattoos, just plain slightly pale skin. I rushed my hand through my hair, to see if I was wearing any head wear or something, but the only thing my hand found was my hair.

'That's odd, I thought I wore a headband of sorts' I thought to myself.

I shrugged it off and eased myself onto my feet. When on my feet, I looked around trying to locate where I was based off my surroundings. But the dense forest in the distance didn't mean anything to me.

'Great!' I said aloud. 'I'm naked, lost and my head hurts' I added to the nothingness.

I saw some sort of ruins adjacent to the forest and started slowly walking over to it.

When I was about ten metres away from my landing point I saw a person who had seen me and had came running over to me. Seeing this, I stopped and allowed the person to finish rushing over to me. The first thing they did when they reached me was to hand me a long white dress.

'Here' She said through many pants. 'Put this on' she added. I did as I was asked and afterwards realised she was blushing when she handed me the dress.

'Are you lost? What's your name?' She asked once she had caught her breath.

'Yes I am…' I said, while thinking of my name. But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to remember my name, let alone say it. Like something was stopping me from doing so. 'I-I-I can't remember' I ended up saying, feeling defeated.

'Huh, can't remember you say? I think I can help.' the blonde woman said.

'Let me introduce myself as we walk' She said, beginning to walk back the direction she ran. 'Mine is Zelda.' she added. The name seemed to ring a bell, but I couldn't place where I had heard it before. As Zelda and I walked, I checked her out. As my pussy began to pulse, like Zelda was something it desired.

Zelda had a firm ass and breasts that bounced with every single step she took, she covered her body with a hot pink dress that flowed down to her knees. She had white thigh high socks, which disappeared into brown ankle high flat tops. Zelda had long free flowing blonde hair that stopped at her ass. Before we had made it to where Zelda wanted to go, I felt my fleshy cave entrance begin to grow slick.

We stopped in-front of an old temple that was in the process of getting restored.

'Go to the back room of this temple. There is something that may help you recover.' Zelda said before smiling. Her smile eased my worries and I felt myself begin to trust her. As I entered the temple, Zelda disappeared into the newly built street while yelling 'Good Luck!'.

The temples' floor was grassy and I welcomed that as I was still bare foot. I opened the giant doors at the end of the initial room and entered the back room. My eyes were drawn to the middle of the room, as there lead a sword in a platform. Without knowing it I was making my way over to it. Without thinking I grabbed the cold purple and green hilt and effortlessly raised it out of the platform. Suddenly a big breasted blue lady appeared out of the sword, making me drop it.

'Hi, Mast-. Oh someone new!' She said.

The light blue skin lady lowered herself to the ground and as she did so, I checked her out. She was wearing a set of purple lingerie, with matching purple stockings. Which were held up by a garter-belt, that must of been under her purple mini-skirt. Her arms were covered by a robe that was purple on her left side and blue on her right. She wore a confused facial expression as she looked at me.

'You look familiar' she said. I didn't notice it but she spoke with a slight robotic tone, that seemed almost musical.

'Well, anyway Miss Familiar, you're my new master, so you can choose what I wear. My previous owner left me in this perverted attire, I hope you can choose something better.' she added.

'Uh, how do I choose?' I asked the still blue floating lady.

'Just think of an outfit. I'll read your mind and adjust myself accordingly.' she answered.

'Oh' I replied, beginning to think of something for her to wear.

I thought up a mini dress, that started half-way down her breasts and finished just after her ass. I decided on making the robe into a short cape. And to replace the robe covering her arms, I thought of handless gloves, that travelled up to her shoulders. I replaced her purple stockings with purplish-grey stockings, without the garter-belt holding them up. Before my eyes, the lady changed and gave the new outfit a twirl.

'I like it, but after how long I was in _that,_ something shorter would be nice' she said.

Taking her advice, I thought up of a shorter dress, that stopped just before her crotch. I also imagined little grey panties instead of the purple lingerie.

The lady updated and sat down to spread her legs, viewing the change.

'I like it more, but it looks like I'm missing pants. So maybe even shorter would be good?' She responded with.

Taking the new information, I thought of something shorter. A dress that stopped as soon as they past the breasts, so it looked more like a boob tube. I decided on giving her matching panties, but to make it noticeable, I imagined it like a g-string, but not as small. The girl received my thoughts and changed again. This time twirling around. She stopped when she was facing away from me. Like she finally realised what I had done. She tilted her head over her shoulder and wore a shocked facial expression. She turned around and turned her shock into anger as she marched over to me.

Before she could reach me, I thought of another outfit. Or 'outfit'. She received this update while marching over to me and didn't notice what I had changed. When she reached me I guided my hand to her bare breast and leaned in for a kiss. As we kissed, I felt her anger turn back into shock, before becoming lust. I lowered my index finger to her exposed slit and felt the metallic skin before tracing the length of it. As I was about to finished the kiss, she stopped me and continued the kiss. She brought a finger tip to my dress and it vanished, making me the same amount of dressed as she was. I focused my groping on her nipple and inserted two fingers into her slit. As she began moaning, she guided her hands to my southern cheeks and started groping them. The blue lady, forced the kiss onwards and as she did so, brought her fingers closer to my crack, closer to my pussy. The kiss broke, once she let out an orgasmic cry.

She may of broke the kiss, but she held the embrace and in fact, inserted three fingers into both my ass and pussy. As she thrusted her fingers into me, I dropped my assault on her and brought my arms up to her shoulders for support. I rested my head on her breasts as I travelled through the throws of pleasure. I finally was brought to my orgasmic cry, like she was holding back on purpose. She eased me onto my back and she floated over top of me, inches away.

To reward her for bringing me to an amazing orgasm, I thought of an outfit she'll definitely like. She received the final update and smiled, before changing positions in the air, like a model. The dress was no more, and in it's place was a mainly purple hoodie, that was a few sizes to big, so it stopped after her crotch. The right arm and breast of the hoodie was blue, and the actual hoodie was a dark purple, which matched her new beanie. Her beanie sat loosely on her head. Her stockings were gone, replaced with black thigh high socks, with a green strip at the top and latticing all the way down the leg. She lifted up the hoodie up to her shoulders, checking out her underwear. Her pupil-less eyes formed tears in the corner of the eyes, and her smile couldn't have been wider. The lingerie she hated so much was gone for good, but I didn't replace it. She lowered the hoodie, but she left the bottom half of her ass cheeks exposed, and lowered herself onto my face.

I took the cue and began licking her southern cheeks.

'Fi, at your every need. Be it lustful or not' she moaned.

Fi and I spend another few hours, exploring each other's bodies. By the end we had both orgasmed five times. And with each new orgasm a piece of my brain seemed to return.

'So, what's your name, Master?' Fi moaned after her fifth and final orgasm.

'Princess Zelda, but I guess I'm not a Princess in this world' I replied.


	8. Is this Hot-spring too good?

I had recovered my memory and I was on the top of the world. I had received ownership over a lady/sword hybrid and all was right. Except for the fact that I was in the wrong time. I decided on asking Fi how many times the Triforce has been in danger, but I was puzzled by her response.

'What are you talking about? The Triforce has only just been found by Link a few months ago. The Triforce is currently resting in the other part of this very temple.'

'Only just been found?' I questioned myself. I then remembered so many ancient text books from my library stating that, Hyrule was founded by the citizens of an ancient town in the sky, Skyloft. 'So I must of been teleported here, a few months after Demise was destroyed.' I thought. At that very moment, I heard the entry doors to the temple being opened.

'Hey, Fi can you give me back the dress I was in earlier?' I asked her

'Sorry, but in the process of removing it off you, I destroyed it.'

I was forced to think on my feet, but I came up with something.

'Fi, can you transform into a sword please?' I requested.

Fi nodded and transformed into the sword I first saw her as.

Fi landed in my hand, and I sat on the ground, before placing Fi in-between my thighs and breasts. The tip of the sword covered my crotch, while the hilt covered my nipples.

I covered myself, just in time as Zelda walked through the doorway and entered the room I was in. Zelda wasn't wearing her pink dress, instead she wore a long black sweater and a white skirt. She still had her white thigh high's on though. She took one look at me and began stripping. She first unzipped her skirt, before allowing it to fall of her, while she pulled her sweater over her head. Her assets were heavenly. Her breasts looked firm and bounced with every step she took. Her crotch was neatly shaven, with a tiny spick left over her slit. I was puzzled when she handed me the clothes she was just wearing.

'Don't worry, this happens a lot. Take them' she said.

I took them, feeling embarrassed.

As I did, Zelda started walking over to the other side of the room.

'So, did Fi help?' she asked as she walked.

'To much success' I replied, beginning to get dressed. 'My name's Zelda. But I'm not from ar-' I was interrupted by the other Zelda.

'Around here' She finished my sentence, stopping in her place.

'I always thought this would happen. So how did you do it? Gate of Time? Or some other way?' she added.

'I used Great Fairy magic' I answered.

'Huh' the naked lady in the room said. She then began to mumble something to herself. 'Well in that case, call me Hylia instead'

'As you wish, Hylia' I replied.

I then watched as Hylia opened something and pulled on a white dress, like the one I was wearing earlier. When she turned around she saw my confused face.

'I have to pay my respects. And this is what one wears when doing so' She explained. 'How are the clothes?' She added.

'The right size and everything' I answered.

'Good' she said smiling. 'Oh, I'm going to need to be alone when I do this so I would suggest heading to the Hot Springs. Fi will guide you there' she said.

I left the temple and let Hylia pay her respects in peace, and as she mentioned, Fi began to lead me to the Hot Springs. But along the way, I felt awkward holding a sword so heavy.

'Hey Fi, could you transform into something else? Carrying a sword is a little awkward.' I asked.

'Sure, I do have something else I can transform into' she replied, before being enveloped in a bright light. I shielded my eyes, and when I lowered my hand, I saw what Fi transformed into. I held a purple and blue dildo in my hand.

'Will this do?' she asked.

'Perfectly' I answered. 'Thanks Fi' I added, before quickly hiding behind a tree.

I lifted up my skirt and slowly inserted Fi into my pussy. The instant Fi's girth made contact with my skin, I felt her cold metallic 'body' inside of me and softly released a moan, while letting go of my skirt, letting it fall back to it's original position. I the came back from behind the tree and resumed walking, Fi now guiding me from inside my pussy. Every step I took, Fi would jolt around inside me, causing slight pleasure with every step.

We reached the Hot Springs when I was nearing climax. I took a step into the heavy fog and was welcomed by the intense, but calming heat of the water on my bare feet. Enjoying this, I took a few more steps until the water was just below my knees. Just as I was about to begin lifting my sweater, the fog lifted slightly and I was now able to see that I wasn't alone. A naked, mature brunette lady was resting on her knees a few inches away from me. The only thing she was wearing was a pair of green rain drop earrings, that and a smile that she had formed when she initially saw me.

'This is awkward' She said breaking the ice.

'Sorry, I couldn't see you there, the fog was too thick' I replied.

'That's fine, I guess I could wear a towel' She replied while grabbing a white towel with a red bird in the middle, from what looked like nowhere.

'I don't mind' I replied as I resumed lifting up my sweater.

'Oh, good. I prefer being 'all-natural' when I'm in a Hot Spring' she said, removing the newly damp towel she had just placed over her chest.

'There's a rock over there, you could place your clothes on' She added as I finished removing my sweater.

'Thanks' I replied while handing the sweater over to the Hot Spring lady.

'The name's Orielle' she said while helping me out

'Thanks for the help Orielle, Mine's Zelda' I replied, lowering my skirt and stepping out of it.

'Huh, that's funny, I know a Zelda' Orielle replied confused, as she placed the skirt on the clothes rock.

'Small world' I replied sitting down next to Orielle.

'Rocking body you have there Zelda' Orielle commented, I blushed

'You're stunning yourself' I said, returning the compliment

'Oh, thanks. I guess I have the Loftwings to thank for that' She said.

Even though the fog blurred my vision, I was still able to see Orielle blushing.

This sight brought me even closer to climax. Not only that, but her body was torturing me.

I thought of something, and without a second thought I acted, not caring what would happen.

I leaped from my sitting position and landed on Orielle, forcing her on her back. Now I over her and was pinning her arms below the water's surface. Orielle seemed stunned, but as I leaned in she caught up and smiled seductively as my lips touched hers. As we kissed, I felt Fi slip out of my slit and loosely rest on Orielle's midriff. As we continued, Fi raised her dildo body, so it was touching more of my body then Orielle's. As we climaxed, I was brought to climax, resulting in me orgasming into our kiss. I also began to feel something sticky on my breasts. I broke the kiss and a trail of our saliva hang in-between our lips.

'You have a little something on your breasts' Orielle said, seemingly out of breath.

I looked down and saw that the sticky liquid I felt was femicum. The femicum was not only on my breasts, but Orielle's as well and her stomach. I even saw droplets begin to form on Fi's tip.

'It's either mine or Fi's' I thought to myself.

Orielle flipped me over and started licking the femicum off of my breasts.

'Huh, metallic tasting' she said, sounding confused.

'Yup, Fi's' I thought to myself.

Orielle then continued licking my breasts, and she did so, I groped her ass cheeks, bringing her closer to me.

'You're happy I'm doing this' Orielle said when she finished licking my breasts.

I could see some of Fi's femicum on her cheek.

I then felt, Fi expand inside me as Orielle grabbed ahold of Fi and started stroking her.

Orielle then sat up, and guided Fi into her asshole.

'There, that's better' she said, her seductive smile making me weak, with the added effects of the femicum on her cheek. She then began bouncing up and down, effectively thrusting the dildo in herself.

I watched in amazement as Orielle's breasts bounced perkily along with her.

Even when she increased her pace, she never dropped her seductive smile. As she continued, she bend over, placing a hand on my breast for support, while she brought her other hand to her increasingly wet slit. A few moments later, she leaned in, to kiss me, and she began groping my breast.

She then let out the cutest orgasmic cry I've ever heard, as she sprayed my midriff with her femicum.

After Orielle climaxed, she weakly stood up as she removed Fi from her asshole.

The portion of Fi that was in Orielle was covered in femicum. Orielle's asshole also began dripping Fi's juices. She then bend over, clutched Fi roughly and started stroking her and as I felt Fi begin to pulse, she tilted it so when Fi climaxed, my face would be the target of Fi's love juices.

Orielle then collapsed beside me, before saying

' . '

I nodded in agreement as I followed Orielle into the dream realm.


	9. Should a Knight be doing this?

I was woken up by the alarming sound of someone wading through the hot water of the hot spring. I shot up, into a sitting position and attempted to locate the sound through the thick layer of steam raising up from the hot spring. The best I could pin point the sound to was, around the rock the both Orielle and I had used to keep our clothes dry. Although I couldn't see who was making the sounds, I was able to see what it was. The outline of a silhouette, was bend over the rock. And from what I could see, they were picking up the clothes that we had left there. I looked down to where I thought Orielle was, but instead of her blushing face, all I saw was the clear water of the spring. When I turned my attention back to the silhouette, they had finished with the clothes on the rock and were making their way over to me. Not knowing what to really do, I grabbed ahold of Fi was floating near me and was still in her dildo form and quickly inserted her into my slit. As the silhouette grew closer, my nerves grew. But as her face came into view, I instantly regretted my nerves. As the silhouette had belonged to Orielle.

Her still blushing face, smiled as she extended her hand and handed me my clothes. Following this, she held out her free hand and helped me onto my feet.  
'Let's get out of the water' she said  
'Yeah, I'm kinda feeling light headed from the heat' I replied.  
Orielle wrapped her arm over my shoulder, so I could lean on her if I needed to. We walked until our feet were no longer touching the water, but we were still engulfed, somewhat, by the steam. Using the cover of the steam we dressed and when we were done, we walked out of the steam completely. We didn't have to wait for our skin to dry, as the steam helped with that.

Once we were both out of the fog and dressed, Orielle asked where I was headed. I replied with  
'I hear that there's a city in the sky here, I would like to go there'  
'Oh, how fortunate for you, I'm headed up there as well, would you like a lift?' she asked me.  
'Yes, please' I answered.  
'And without a second longer, Orielle whistled and almost as soon as she did so, a huge brown bird came down from the air and stood inches away from Orielle.  
'I take it you've never seen a Loftwing before' she said, picking up on my shocked face.  
'Yeah, this is something new for me' I replied.

Although I had seen sketches of what researchers thought Loftwings looked like in old textbooks back in my library, but I had never had the chance to see one this close up before. Apparently the Skyloftians use these birds for travel, long and short. One thing that the textbook stated was that there was an extremely rear breed of Loftwing. The very same breed that was used by the legendary hero.

Orielle helped me up onto her Loftwing, before finally mounting it herself. The take-off was a bit rough, but once we were high in the air, the Loftwing flew nice and stable. Although the only problem was that the rushing wind was blowing my skirt ever where and it was slowly succeeding in taking it off. By the time we got to Skyloft, I must have flashed Orielle a few dozen times. But after a few apologies when we landed, I found out that Orielle didn't mind them and in fact loved it. I blushed in response before finally thanking her and saying goodbye and parting ways.

Skyloft was a lot more abandoned then I thought, although they had just found another place to live. I ended up walking for about 20 minutes before finally coming across another person. She was dressed in a brownish-green tunic with tight beige pants and brown boots. She also had matching gloves and belt. Her outfit reminded me of something. And not a moment later, I remembered what it was. The clothes she was wearing, was what the Knights of Skyloft wore. This orange haired lady was a Knight.

Although her habit of turning her head every so often, made me think that she wasn't really a Knight. I decided on following her before talking to her, to see what she was really up to. A few minutes into me following her, she suddenly stopped and started bending over. Because her tunic was so short, the lower back part of it followed the rest of it, exposing her rear. The act of bending, made her pants even tighter, and because her ass was blimp, I she showed off the fact that she was going commando. The very thought of this made me horny. As I grew more horny, Fi slowly made her way out of my southern opening and pushed my skirt up, exposing my crotch.  
"Just as my crotch was exposed to its maximum, the 'Knight' tilted her head behind her, still keeping her bent position. She saw me and smiled.

'Like what you see?' she asked, slowly returning upright. 'Or are you just happy to see me?' she added, before stopping in a pose that was half way in-between bent over and standing straight.  
'Ye-' Before I could even finish a single word, the 'Knight' started slowly lowering her pants, exposing her cute rear end slowly. Painfully slow.  
'Come, fuck me' she said.  
"I hesitated for a second, the 'Knight' saw this and said this  
'It's fine, it's just us here. I'm on Skyloft duty.' she added warding off my worries.

I don't remember how I got to her, I just sort of teleported over to her. Like my life was a scratched dvd and it just skipped over a damaged part. But the Knight grabbed her southern cheeks, like she was inviting me.  
'Fuck me in the arse' she whispered. Seemingly having no control of my own body, I roughly inserted Fi into her arsehole and started thrusting at a fast pace. The Knight began to moan loudly. In response to this, I moved us over to a nearby tree and forced her to lean against it.  
In turn, she replied with 'Fuck, you know what your doing' and 'This is literally the best anal I've had ever', all while moaning.

I took my hands from off her ass cheeks, where I had them when I inserted Fi, and removed her belt before shooting my hands up her tunic and wrapping my hands roughly around her breasts. On top of this, I also focused heavily on pinching her nipples in-between my fingertips. Needless to say, she was the first to orgasm. After awhile, I started to feel her femicum running down my legs. By the time I had orgasmed once, she had done so three times and was beginning to slide down the tree trunk. I stopped and let her fall to her knees and allowed her to sit facing me. I then removed Fi and shoved my crotch in-front of her face. Taking the clue, she then began to lick my slit. Her pace was incredible, and her strength was undeniable on top of that. Before long, her tongue was stuck out, dripping with my femicum.

I decided on stopping for at least awhile, so we could both catch our breathes. I took the time to learn her name. The Knight's name was Karane. I sat down beside her and we both agreed on allowing each other to remove the other's clothes. By the time we had caught our breathes we were all fully naked.

Karane stood up and said 'Alright, bitch. It's your turn. 


	10. Aren't Dragons supposed to be Pure?

When I finally woke up again, I was alone naked under the tree in which I had fucked Karane. Karane was nowhere to be found, so I shrugged it off and stood up and started to get dressed. Following this, Fi appeared in front of me and said this  
'You know, I wonder what the great dragons are up to?'  
The text book I had heavily studied mentioned nothing about dragons, so I was a little puzzled.  
'Dragons?' I asked in response.  
'Yeah, you know the Great Faron, Eldin and Lanayru. Those dragons' Fi said answering my question.  
I had heard of those names, maybe the textbook forget to mention that they were dragons.  
'Where are they?' I asked Fi, my interest peaking  
'From what I remember, Faron is the closest one, being located in the Faron River. It's not to far from Faron Village.' Answered Fi.  
'Great, I wonder if Orielle would still be in town?' I pondered to myself before starting to walk in the direction I came.

Finding Orielle was a fairly lucky and short venture, as I found her looking around the old shop.  
'Hey, Orielle could you do me another favour?' I asked her.  
Being across the hall, I guess she didn't really hear me, but she did look in my direction and quickly blush.  
'Hello?' I repeated again, this time getting closer'.  
She only replied by blushing heavier.  
'Hell-' I began but I was suddenly cut off by her.  
'Yeah, I can favour' she said suddenly, sounding flustered.  
'Great? Anyway, can you fly me down to Faron Village?' I asked.  
'Sure' she answered still sounding flustered.

I led her outside and her Loftwing came to her call, and we both hopped on before flying off into the sky and descending down to the Faron Province.  
'Great show between you and Karane' was the only thing Orielle said on the entire journey. I just assumed that she saw Karane and I doing the dirty, sometime yesterday.

I thanked Orielle when we landed and headed towards the river 'not to far from' Faron Village in Fi's words. It took awhile I ended up having to wade through the river, just like I did not to long ago back in Hyrule, but I eventually made it to a blue rocked cave, which happened to be the source for the river. I could faintly hear the sounds of heavy moans as I entered.

The room I entered was fairly small, but the ceiling soared above my head. In the centre of the room there was a blue serpent like dragon who had a naked girl with white hair near her stomach. The dragon's tail was firmly lodged within the girl. As I grew closer, the dragon dropped the girl into the water before booming  
'That's how you can repay me for the damage you've caused Grey.'  
This 'Grey' then surfaced and managed her way over to the large platform in the middle of the water, she then collapsed on a purple blanket before bringing her gloved hands to her crotch.  
'You didn't have to force me so hard' she said angrily at the dragon.  
'And you didn't have to pollute my forest with scum' the dragon replied.  
I took a single step closer and the dragon turned and faced me.  
'Who dares enter my sex dungeon while I'm using it?' she boomed.  
'Zelda' I paused for a bit and wondered if I should mention Fi as well. 'And Fi' I said bringing out Dildo-Fi and placing it on the ground for Fi to appear.  
'Ah, Zelda. But you do not seem to be of this world's Zelda. Where have you come from, oh great traveller?' she asked.  
'Hyrule, a few decades after the Great War.' I answered the Dragon.  
'Well, no Zelda is a foe of mine' She responded with before adding. 'The name's Faron and welcome to my Forest.'  
I bowed in response. I was a little shocked when Fi didn't appear out of her object form.  
'Someone is still yet to wake up' Faron stated before releasing strong magic. This caused a half naked Fi to appear. Her jumper was gone, but her over coat and thigh highs still remained. As I straightened myself, Fi looked shocked and Faron was blushing.  
'Sorry, I didn't for my magic to target you as well' she defended herself.  
I looked down and realised what Faron was getting worried about. She had taken my clothes away too, on top of most of Fi's. I just shrugged and said 'Well I'm naked now, you willing to put your money where your mouth is?' I asked Faron.  
'I like your style' she responded. 'Just let me transform into a form more suitable for a Zelda.' she added before being engulfed by a cloud of blue fog.

When the fog vanished, Faron was replaced by a curvy tanned woman who was about a foot higher then me. She also had a rather large throbbing mass hanging from her crotch.  
'You like what you see?' She asked me. 'I take that as a yes, I mean you can barely recognise me' Faron said before making her way over to me.  
Once she had reached me she brought me into an embrace and her tongue travelled from my chin all the way down to my breasts, where she began to playfully bite down on my nipples. I attempted to let out a soft moan, but Faron blocked my mouth with her hand. As she continued gently chewing on my nipple, I could feel her girth rest on my inner thigh, and having it so close to my crotch made me horny. She stopped playing with my breast and brought her attention to my thighs, she slid her throbbing mass in-between the tight gap and started thrusting it back and forth. The pure size of it made me lose my balance and I began leaning on Faron. After awhile, I noticed that the mass was beginning to get lubricated from both Faron's pre-cum and my femicum. Faron stopped before laying me on my back.

She then kneeled in front of me and touched her tip to my puffy slit's entrance. Following this, she lightly grabbed it and like a pencil, proceeded to trace the length of my slit. I was already on the edge of climax and Faron could see this.  
With one powerful thrust into my vagina, she brought me over the edge and I let out a huge orgasmic cry. Faron let this one slide and echo all over before resuming her thrusting. With each thrust I let out another moan, each new one louder and more passionate then the last. And before I knew it, Faron's throbbing mass began to pulse and with one final thrust, she forced her way into my womb and released her love juices. Faron withdrew her mass and I watched as it continued to leak her white juices while becoming more and more limb. But before it reached it maximum limbless, Grey out of nowhere grabbed it and clumped down on it and began to stroke it, reviving it. Grey then made her way behind Faron all the while still stroking her mass. When she was safely behind Faron she aimed Faron's girth at my face and quickly brought Faron to another orgasm. My face was drenched in the 'dragon's' cum. Grey then teleported over me and bend over to lick the love juices off my face.  
'Sorry love, sometimes you just need a little semen on your face' Grey said after licking the cum off me with an inhuman tongue. Grey looked like she was going to say something else, but by the look on her face, she was stopped by Faron thrusting her full girth into her asshole.

I laid back down and began sampling the treats provided by Grey, which were just in my reach. I did this until Grey orgasmed and collapsed on top of me. I then winked at Faron before falling asleep.

I could easily stay here and visit Faron over and over again.


	11. Is this Classed as Masturbation?

After I woke up in Faron's Den, I found myself in the clothes I was wearing before Faron used her magic to make them disappear. Fi was also now dressed and was in her Dildo form. I looked around the den and found Grey in the same state I was.

She approached me and asked if I had any plans for today.

'I would like to find this world's Zelda, and have some fun with her' I replied.

Grey replied by smiling creepily before saying this.

'I can help you, but you'll have to let me in on your fun'

Ever since I had came to Skyloft and the early Hyrule I had let Fi join me when sleeping with girls, and I even had that one encounter with Hina and Iza, but having another threesome something about it made me feel of about the whole idea. But regardless of my feelings and I agreed to have Grey join me for now.

Grey replied by grinning and snapping her fingers, causing a bright light to blind me.

When I regained my vision, Grey and I were back in Skyloft, this time on top of the roof of the once great Knight Academy.

'Why did you take us here? I thought Hylia would have been down below' I asked Grey.

'Hylia?' She asked.

'It's what she told me to call her. Honestly it makes this whole thing easier' I answered.

'Anyway, ''Hylia'' likes to go back to her old Academy and take nice long baths alone.' Grey said, answering my previous question. 'Chances are, she's in the bathroom still bathing.' She added.

'So, why the roof? Why not just go in through the front door?' I asked Grey, as she started moving boxes up against the chimney.

'Because there's a vent system through the chimney and the bathroom vent gives off the best view of the person currently using it.' She answered beginning to climb her ''tower''.

Once she had one leg over the top of the chimney she turned her head to me and gestured for me to climb up with her and enter the vent. I quickly did so and we both dropped onto the wooden floor of the vent. From the chimney entrance it took a short crawl over to where the vent was above the bathroom, and as Grey guessed, Hylia was in there preparing for a ''nice long'' bath. We stopped and poked our head slightly over the grate, being careful as to not get seen. As we did this, Hylia was checking herself out in front of the mirror, even playing with her large breasts. When Grey saw this, she slowly moved her hand into her pants. I glared at her for a second, before catching a glimpse of Hylia biting down on her gloved hand. I resisted the temptation to lower my hand to my crotch.

The only thing Hylia was still wearing was her white elbow long gloves. The rest of her clothes were neatly folded in a pile next to the sink. As she bit playfully down on her own hand, she had a red towel over her other arm, slightly covering up herself from our view. She then made her way to the already full bath and slowly made her way in, winching in pain from the hot water. As she sat down, she bundled up her hair in her towel, before removing her gloves and throwing them away. She then began to tilt her head back, resting on the edge of the bath.

But as she tilted her head back, I was worried that she would she both me and Grey, but as she did so she closed her eyes.

We watched Hylia and after awhile, she lowered her hands under the water and began to play with her pussy, releasing slight moans. Grey and I began to blush and I was barely able to see Grey snap her free hand to teleport us away. But she teleported us into the bathroom and Hylia saw us, but instead of yelling at us to get out of the bathroom, she did the opposite and invited us into the bath with her. Without a second of thought, Grey stripped down and hopped in with the naked blonde. I followed her lead and hopped in after her.

Once we were all in the bath, together Hylia slowly made her way over to me before pressing her bare breasts against my arm and leaning in to whisper into my ear. 'Took you long enough' with a seductive tone. Following this, she brought her hand up to my mouth and stuck her finger in. Even though it was underwater, the strong scent of sex was all over her finger. She then brought her other hand up to my breast and started groping it. She started playful, but she slowly grew more rough yet passionate with her gropes, honing in on my nipples. While she did this, she ushered my head in her direction and forced her lips onto mine.

Grey while Hylia did this, worked her way over to me and dipped her head under the water and a second later I felt her tongue on my crotch. Hylia stopped groping me and pressed her hand onto Grey's head, pushing her further into my crotch. Grey's skilful tongue and Hylia's groping brought me to orgasm.

They then backed off and allowed me to catch my breath. While I did this, Grey snapped her fingers and I felt a weird presence in the water.

'She gave the water an effect that will make us more sensitive.' Hylia said, answering my questioning expression. I decided to test this out by floating over to Hylia and bringing my knee against her crotch. Instead of releasing soft moans like before, she released heavier moans and after only several seconds of gringind my knee against her crotch she let out an orgasmic cry. She then bend over, leaning on my shoulder.

Grey then found Fi and bend both Hylia and I over before laughing crazily and inserting a Fi into Hylia and a finger into my pussy. Following this she began thrusting, only after we had orgasmed five times did so let up. Hylia and I sunk into the water, while Grey stood up and snapped her fingers, teleporting away.


	12. Am I Back Home?

For a good half-hour Hylia and I remained in the tub and regained our energy. After that we hopped out and dried off before getting dressed. Following this Hylia led us out of the academy and when I finished closing the door she turned to me.

'I know you've been having fun, but you really have to return to your own time. Staying to long with mess with things in the future and you don't want that, now do we?' Hylia asked.

'No we don't' I replied, deep down feeling disappointed.

'Cheer up, you can come back if you want' she replied, making me feel better. 'Anyway, I'll lead you to the Gate of Time.' She added, before whistling for her purple loftwing.

As we flew on her loftwing, I began realising how fun riding on a loftwing was. Being lost in thought I didn't realise that we had touched down on ground. Hylia shook her hand in-front of me, snapping me back into reality, before assisting me off her loftwing. We then walked inside the building that had pretty much started all of my skyward adventures. Hylia stopped me in the middle of the foyer, and told me to step onto a pedestal nearby. I did so and, as I did a huge glowing blue gear appeared in-front of me. Hylia, following this instructed me to get out Fi and ask her to open the gate for me. I followed her instructions and Fi opened the gate, albeit with a sad look on her face.

'I guess this is goodbye then' She asked.

'It might be, but it's not forever' I replied.

'Even if I don't see you again, I want to tell you that you're the best master I've ever had and thank you' Fi said, with something looking like a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

In response, I held out my arms and Fi flew in them for a nice long embrace. As we hugged, I lowered my hand to Fi's rear and peaked my hand under her jumper and groped her bare ass.

'That's something to remember me by' I whispered, before breaking the embrace.

Fi then quickly kissed me on the cheek and pushed me in the direction of the gate. I stumbled, but caught myself and turned around to wave good-bye to Hylia. But as I turned around Hylia was already gone. I turned back around and walked through the giant blue gear.

As I walked on, invisible steps with white outlines appeared, carrying me through the gate and before long I was on the other side of the gate. I appeared in a giant white room and looked around, trying to gather my surroundings. There was a pedestal with a yellow symbol that I standing on, but I didn't recognise it. I knew about the Temple of Time in the woods around Ordon Village, but I didn't remember it having a yellow symboled pedestal. I continued on before realising that my clothes had changed. They were now the clothes I was wearing back in 'my' Hyrule. I lifted my dress and saw that my old attire was completely back. Garter-belt and all. I started walking towards the door of the temple, knowing that entering from this end would return me to the forest. But as I exited, instead of trees I saw a city. I turned around and looked at the Temple of Time I had just exited from. Inside of being ruins, it was a complete and shiny building. I was really confused. I saw a green haired, girl nearby and walked over to her to get some information. But as I grew close she turned to me and said.

'Oh, Zelda you've finished with your duties. Let's go have some back alley fun now'

I was a little shocked, but I quietly replied with 'Yeah, I've finished my… uh duties.'

'Hey, Zelda it's me Saria. You know the one you transformed into a Hylian so I can help search for Link?' She questioned.

I had no idea what she was talking about, but I decided on following her lead.

'Yeah, I'm just a little tired. But I'm still good for the back alley fun' I lied.

'That's good enough' Saria replied before grabbing my hand and tugging me into the small town.

This Saria was wearing a green singlet that exposed her midriff, a green short skirt that was being held up by a dark green belt, dark green knee high socks, green flat shoes. Because her skirt was so short I could easily see her white panties. As she walked, I could also tell that she wasn't wearing a bra, because her medium sized, but perky bust kept bouncing with every step she took. We weaved in and out of alleyways and before long we stopped in-front of a door. Saria then let go of my hand and scanned the area before unlocking the door and rushing in, before pulling me in and locking the door behind us.

Saria turned on the lights and sat me down on the only thing in the room. A day bed. She then began to slowly release her breasts, by lowering her singlet. She stopped when her nipples were fully exposed. Following this, she bend down slightly and began seductively removing her panties. When her panties were at her knees, she tilted her head in my direction, her purple eyes gazing into mine, before saying.

'I've really got to thank you for allowing my body to grow like a normal person's.' In a seductive tone.

Following this, she kneeled in-front of me and seductively lifted up my dress. She took her time, but eventually she had fully removed my dress, leaving me in my gloves, stockings and garter-belt and high heels.

'Someone's a little slut' Saria said seductively as she slowly brought her head closer to my crotch. Along the way she licked my inner thighs, her tongue growing ever closer to my pussy. But when I felt her nose on my crotch, she lifted her head and made her way up to my bare breasts. She then brought her hands up to them and started groping them. In response I released a slight moan. She stopped and stood up, before thinking out loud.

'Huh, I don't remember Zelda's breasts being that firm.' After this, she turned around and brought her attractive little rear closer to my face. Only after bringing it within inches of my face, she said

'You can do what ever you want, darling'

I didn't need anymore cues. I leaned forward and kissed her puffy entrance, while bringing my fingers to her southern cheeks and groping them. After the kiss, I inserted my tongue and explored her vaginal walls. In response Saria released several moans, each one closer to her climax.

Only three minutes later, Saria came, releasing tons of her love juices. I released my grip on her and she slowly managed her way to the day-bed.

'Please. Excuse. Me. Princess. I'm. Still. Getting. Used. To the. Whole. Sex thing' She said through many pants.

'Don't worry, my first few times weren't that glorious either.' I said bringing her closer by moving my hand around her shoulder. 'While you recover, let me give you something to remember' I whispered in her pointed ear.


	13. Should I be Attracted to a Fish?

I stood up and looked around the room for my clothes. In the process of giving Saria a 'show' I had thrown some of my clothes around. But because the room was extremely bare it didn't take me long to find them. I didn't even have to bend down to peak under all of the furniture, only some. Once I had all my clothes back, I dressed and whispered goodbye to the sleeping Saria. I noticed her smile as I did so. I smiled back and left the small little flat, that I would have otherwise passed by.

Under the peaceful sunsetting sky, I made my way back to the main part of Castle Town and from there admired the new location I had found myself in. My surroundings looked similar, but yet different in some way. I decided on exploring the rest of this world, that looked similar to mine. I decided on heading towards the long open fields that seemed to oppose the giant castle behind me.

As I walked I yet again received comments that made me think that these people mistook me. But I just brushed off the comments and continued walking out of the town and towards the grassy plains. When the town was behind me, I decided to keep walking while I thought of something to do, even if it meant wondering around aimlessly.

Along my way, I walked past a ranch of some sorts, I even saw what most have been the owner riding around her ranch on horseback, tugging a wagon.

'Huh, to be the owner of a ranch of such a young age. She must be good. I think I might come back to her later' I thought as she rode by.

But soon after our 'encounter' she stopped and turned around and came back.

'What's the great Princess of Hyrule doing walking around with her guards?' she asked, stopping in-front of me.

'How does she know I'm a Princess' I questioned myself. 'I wanted some fresh air' I replied back.

'But you've got that near the Castle Grounds, why come out here?' She asked.

'This air is… fresher then the air around the Castle Grounds' I lied, questioning to even myself if that was the best I could do.

'Right… Anyway Princess Zelda, allow me to give you a ride back to the Castle. Don't want the princess getting in trouble' she asked.

'Please, just call me Zelda. And I'm allowed to walk alone wherever I want' I replied.

'Are you yourself Zelda?' She asked.

'Yes, I'm fine' I replied before walking around the ranch owner's wagon.

I walked away a few hundred feet before looking back and checking to see if the ranch owner was still behind me. She wasn't.

I released a sigh of relief and continued walking, this time towards a river that was coming out of an overhang.

I kept thinking about the ranch owner as I walked, I really wanted to go back there and have some fun with her.

'She had amazingly fiery red hair, ample breasts that were amplified through her loose shirt, with curves to match.' I thought as I walked alongside the river.

I was shocked out of my train of thought about the ranch owner, by a light blue fish-person hybrid, which I assumed was this world's Zora.

'Hey, Princess' She yelled as she leaped out of the water and landed on a platform slightly above me. She then spread out her legs behind her and used her arms for both support and to push her huge breasts out. She seemed to be looking me up with her pink eyes and a confused look on her face.

'Dye your hair Z? It looks different, nice but different' The female Zora asked me.

'Uh, no. And please just call me Zelda' I replied.

'Huh, normally Z tells me to call her Princess Zelda. This must be a different Zelda from a different time' She said, thinking out loud.

'Yeah, actually your pretty correct.' I answered her

'Really? So Z when you from?' she asked.

'A few decades after the Great War' I answered.

'Huh, I thought that was over' she muttered to herself.

'Anyway, who are you?' I asked.

'Oh, right, right. New Z and all. Anyway I'm Princess Ruto' she said answering my question.

I looked up at her and checked her out. She was only wearing a small piece of silver chainmail on her wrists, and hanging loosely over that, was a large gold ring. She also had pink earrings and her adorable yet attractive smile.

'Shouldn't the Princess of the Zora's be wearing more? I asked Ruto.

'No, Zora's spend most of their time underwater. Clothes would just get in the way' Ruto said.

As she said this, I only now noticed that she seemed to be grinding her crotch against the rock she was sitting on.

'Yeah, I guess that makes sense. And also, is something wrong?' I replied.

'Actually, I'm in heat and I have no one to mate with' She said with her voice trailing of towards the end. But I was still able to hear what she had said.

'Why not? Surely the Zora Princess has some males lining up to get with her' I replied.

'Well, I'm engaged, but my fiancé has ran away some where and I can't find him. It's like he dropped off the face of the earth' Ruto explained, her voice beginning to tremble.

'Oh, I see. Why not mate with me?' I asked her. 'No chance of getting pregnant, mating with me' I added.

Ruto took her time pondering her response, but after awhile her eyes widened and she leapt off of the rock and crashed into me, bringing me to the ground.

Ruto pressed her breasts against mine and kissed me on the cheek before hoping off me and bringing me back to me feet.

'I'd be honoured to' She replied, smiling before pulling me closer.

Our eyes interlocked and got lost in each other, and as Ruto grew closer, I brought my hand up to her breast and applied my fingers to the surprisingly smooth and silky skin. Ruto following me lead, lowered her hands to my lower cheeks and grabbed them and pulled me even closer to her. I responded by leaning in and locking our lips together and exploring her mouth. After several minutes of this, we stopped and Ruto assisted me in undressing. Once I was as naked as her, Ruto lead me to the edge of the water and sat me down with my legs apart. She then sat down on my thigh and began grinding her crotch against my skin, leaving a trail of her love juice to use as lube. As she did this she released soft moans. It didn't take long for her to orgasm.

She stopped and caught her breathe before hopping off of my thigh and sat down in-between my legs. Following this, she pushed me onto my back and started licking my breasts, while playing with my clitoris. Her somewhat scaly tongue and fingertips brought me to a quick orgasm and like she was reading my mind, she repositioned herself so I could lick her breasts. I made big circles around her areole, before honing in on her nipples, and as I did so, I fished around for her pussy with my fingers.

Ruto was near the point of orgasm when I found her tight slit, and wedging my fingers into it, shoved her off the edge. My fingers were greeted to a river of love juice. Ruto rolled off of me.

'Fuck, you need to give me pointers sometime, Z' she said throughout heavy pants.

'Why not now?' I said hopping up and crawling over Ruto and bringing my drenched finger closer to Ruto's puffy slit.

I gave Ruto pointers until the sunset. All the while being treated to her orgasmic moans.


	14. Spilled Milk Something to Orgasm Over?

'Hey Z, you should come back with me to my Domain. I have a feeling that most of the other female Zoras will want to experience what I had the pleasure to' Ruto said, after I had finished dressing.

'Thanks for the offer, but I'm afraid I can't do that tonight. I've got plans already' I replied. 'Or, plans that will hopefully flourish' I thought to myself.

'Oh, well I guess being a Zelda from another time and all, you'll want to soak up as much as you can' Ruto replied. Even with the dim light of the night sky, I was still able to see her disappointment.

'But, _you_ could teach them all I've taught you' I replied with a wink.

The Zora Princess stopped for a little bit, almost like she was processing the information I had given her, before finally springing back and groping my breasts, before diving into the water and swimming back to Zora's Domain.

'Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway see you later' was what she said before leaving.

'I really hope the Zelda of this time isn't as… interesting as Ruto' I thought as I walked back to the massive field.

Even though it was dark and I didn't know the land well enough, I still managed to make my way to a place, where there was an adorable red-headed farm owner. Lon-Lon Ranch. Given the time, I expected all the lights to be off, especially since farmers rose early. But as I made my up the short, steep hill up to the Ranch, I noticed all but one of the buildings resting in the dark. I grew closer to the source and assumed the building to be a stable of sorts.

'Maybe the owner's giving some attention to a sick animal' I thought as I slowly opened the slightly ajar door further.

'Man, if she has a sick animal on her mind, that's going to make things a lot harder' The thought rushed around in my head as I worked on opening the door. This was causing me to have some second thoughts.

But as I continued to open the door further, I noticed that the owner wasn't directly in-front of the door. So, knowing the owner wasn't in-front of me, I opened the doors quickly and walked onto the hay covered ground. I looked around the stable, but the only thing I saw an oversized white shirt on a pile of hay. No animals whatsoever.

'Maybe she's using the stable for something … else' I thought as I continued looking around the room.

I noticed a door-way to another room and almost like luck would have it, The red-headed ranch owner walked back into the room.

Only, she was topless and was only wearing short-shorts that were a combination of tight and a little higher then they should have been, and knee-high brown cow-girl boots. That and she was carrying two large metal jugs that seemed full to the brim with what looked like milk. I was absolutely stunned by her body. She had curves and a slim figure all at once. It was apparent that her work on the Ranch was paying off.

'Darn, I'm never going to get this serving skill right if I can't show people my assists and have them looking at my body.' She said aloud to herself.

'Well, Malon you're going to have to practise every-night until I can get it right. Just like the Bar Owner said' She added.

Malon seemed to be fighting with herself over something so much, that she didn't notice me in the room. She even walked right in-front of me, positioned her self like she was serving the milk over an invisible counter. It was only half way through her 'practising' that she noticed me.

Malon froze in place for a few seconds, before blushing and throwing herself backwards onto a haystack, all the while, dropping the jugs of milk to use her arms to cover her jugs and she crossed her legs to cover her crotch.

'P-P-P-Princess! What are you doing here?' She asked, seeming like she was ashamed of what she was doing.

'Oh, just dropping by. And please call me Zelda.' I replied.

'But, why so late?' Malon asked, seemingly blushing harder with every single passing second.

'I was busy teaching Ruto something fun, and I wanted to know if you wanted in on the fun.' I answered. 'But it seems you already know half of what I was going to teach you' I added coyly.

'But… The Royal Family is against such acts. Aren't you going to punish me?' The half-naked farm owner said.

'Heh, you may think that, but it seems like there's one person you don't know about' I replied, thinking back to the fact Saria seemed to have a routine with the actual Princess Zelda.

'What are you talking about?' Malon asked, shocked.

'Here, let me reveal a secret to you' I said sitting down to Malon and hanging an arm over her shoulder. As expected she grew tense at my action.

'Now, this may come as a shock for you. But I'm not the Zelda you think I am. I'm from a different time, a different Hyrule.' I started.

'Huh, that explains the change of dress and hair style' Malon brought up.

'And in my time here, I've noticed a couple of people who got up to 'such acts'. Even with the Princess no less.' I explained.

'It seems that your Zelda has an inner demon or should I say, Inner Slut.' I added.

'That kinda does explain why Saria has been so close to Castle Town lately.' Malon said. 'But, why?'

'It looks like Zelda is rebelling against the traditions of her time' I answered. 'Which is why, you've been able to get a position at a Lust-Serving bar.' I added.

'Well, I did wonder why that place opened up only recently.' Malon said, phasing a statement like a question.

'Yup. You're working to hard on this. Your attractiveness comes from within, you've just got to let it out.' I said, before turning my head towards Malon and gently turning her head into mine with my hand.

'Be natural' I said before leaning in and kissing her.

Malon only seemed to reject the act for the first few milliseconds. After that she was as into the kiss as I was. As we drew on, the farmer's kissing skill seemed to grow larger and larger. Until, fifteen minutes later I was having trouble controlling myself. I broke the kiss, and watched as a trail of saliva formed and hung in-between us, before breaking and landing on Malon's bear breasts.

I glanced into her eyes, and saw that instead of farm-girls eyes, lustful and playful eyes had formed. Malon's blushing was also returning to a normal level.

'I see what you mean now' She said, almost nailing the seductive tone. I was stunned, only fifteen minutes ago, I kissed a nervous farm-owner, now I was looking into the eyes of an extremely woman, who was luckily, only wearing short-shorts.

'Oh, I see you looking at my shorts. Would you like a closer look?' Malon asked.

I gulped in response. 'Had I gone too far?' I thought to myself. But I really wanted to see what Malon was going to do next.

To my surprise, Malon was tugging on her shorts, ever so slightly lowering them. She continued this, all the while keeping her seductive expression. Eventually it her shorts were low enough that she could easily slide them off. Once they were at her ankles she picked them up and threw them on my face.

I quickly pulled off the shorts off of my face and looked at the now completely naked Malon. Her crotch matched the rest of her body to a tee. I really wanted to lick her puffy slit so badly. The new Malon seemed to be reading my mind as she said

'I'm refilling the jugs, you wait here.' She said as she walked away. Even her walk was more seductive now.

'Oh and while you wait you should strip down, things are _going_ to get messy' She added as she tilted her head in my direction, winking, before continuing walking. I quickly stripped down to Malon's level of nakedness and placed my clothes where she had placed her oversized shirt.

It didn't take long before Malon returned. She placed the new jugs down beside me and scanned my body.

'Huh, I'm jealous. Nice body you've got, shame you have to wear that dress all the time' She said. I blushed in response.

'Now on the ground with you, only those who are holding the jugs get to sit down on the haystack.' The attractive red-head said.

I followed her orders, and was treated with an even better angle of Malon, as she sat down and spread her legs.

'Now let's see if this turns you on' Malon said before placing the tip of the jug up to her breast and slowly tilting it towards her. I watched with intent as each individual drop of milk found it's way down Malon's shining breasts, stomach and crotch or onto her thighs. I could help myself but to bring my finger tip closer to my crotch as something inside of me was stirring.

Once Malon had emptied out one of the jugs, she stopped and turned her attention back to me.

'Now, why don't you stop that and come lick off all this spilled milk?' All while keeping her seductive tone. There was something about her country accent that made her seductive tone even more effective on me. I didn't even hesitate when she mentioned an opportunity to touch her skin with my tongue. I dived in and began with her outer thighs, before moving to her inner thighs, making sure that my tongue didn't leave the silky smooth skin of this absolute angel. I skipped up to her breasts and made my way back down to her crotch, paying special attention to her nipples, stomach and her clitoris. By the time I had reached her crotch, milk wasn't the only white liquid trickling down her body. But, as I moved onto her upper stomach, Malon brought the cold metal of the second jug to the back of my neck and was starting to slowly tilt it over my back. When I inched my tongue down, cold milk was flowing down my back and my wet slit was pulsing even more when the white liquid traveled down my ass crack.

When Malon was clean of milk, She stopped me, stood up and moved around me, stopping behind me. Following this, she pushed me into the hay, before licking the milk off of my back. She seemed to take her time with my lower back, ass cheeks and my wet slit. Needless to say, because of the intense build up, Malon easily brought me to orgasm with just a few strokes of her tongue. I was out of breath and we had hardly even started. Malon stood back up and assisted me onto my back. She then stood over me, before saying.

'How about we take this back to my room?' However, this was before she noticed me being out of breath. She dropped to her knees and seemed to drop her seductive tone and attitude.

'Oh my, are you alright?' She said leaning over me.

'Yeah. I'm just a little tired. You did a good job of being natural.' I said through many pants.

'Oh really, you think so? She asked in response.

'Sure do, you're going to give those customers the boners' of a life time' I answered back, again in many pants.

'Huh, boners? It's a girls only bar.' Malon replied in confusion.

I smiled in response. 'Huh, I guess I'm going to need to go there then' I added, before realising my eye-lids where to heavy to keep open.

I ended up falling asleep in a stable on a Ranch in which was owned by a girl who I had only just gotten to know. If someone walked in on me, that was going to be a hard thing to explain. But that was a problem I wouldn't need to face until the morning.


	15. Are the Gerudo Good at Sex?

I woke up feeling the prickly feeling of something on my back, I sat up and turned to see what I ended up sleeping on. A pile of hay. Not only that, but I was underneath a blanket. I looked around the barn and was blinded by the insanely bright light. I shielded my eyes and looked around for my clothes, being careful not to look directly into the light. I eventually found them, exactly where I had taken them off last night and I began to walk over to them, before realising I was still naked. I nervously grabbed the blanket and loosely wrapped it around me, keeping an even looser grip on it. I knew the probability of someone walking in on me was pretty slim, but I wanted to feel like I was 'keeping the innocence' of the Zelda everyone was mistaking me for. I quickly made my way across the barn and dropped the blanket so I could get dressed. While I dressed I kept thinking about where I wanted to go next. I had read about an ancient tribe that had somewhat of disappeared. From what I had read in my textbooks, I knew I had give searching for them a try. But all I knew about them was, they lived in the desert and majority of their population consisted of females. Apparently a male member of their tribe only appeared once every hundred years. That and what their tribe was called. The Gerudos.

Once dressed, I left the barn and tried to find Malon. But my efforts were in vain, although I knew I was probably going to run into her sometime or later. From my little adventure yesterday, I was able to gather that the Gerudo's Desert was most likely on the southern side of the expensive grassy fields, as Castle Town was in the northern parts, another town close by and the entrance to Zora's Domain was off to the East and from what I saw in the distance, nothing of value was over to the west.

As I continued to venture south, I passed by an entrance to the forest and a gateway into what looked like a lake. When I passed by the gated off lake, I saw the grass far ahead of me slowly beginning to fade away into the hardening ground.

'If there was any place a desert would be, around her would be the entrance' I thought to myself. Not to long into reaching the area where the grass was no more, I found a narrow chasm that seemed was walked through several hundred times a day. Assuming this was the entrance into the desert, I walked through and was surprised to see that the narrow chasm seemed to widen as it went on. In fact before long, I noticed the hot rays from the sun on my body again, as well as the ground beneath me being replaced by wood, covering the gap of a large ditch in the path.

'Sign of life' I thought as I walked on, before being stopped by the sight of a massive riven, stopping the path to the desert short. But I soon noticed a bridge with what looked like tanned, busty red-heads on the other side.

As I walked over the bridge the busty women noticed me and came over to me, before welcoming me and escorting me to their city. I was treated to the sight of even more attractive women, wearing similar clothes, with their hair in the same extremely long ponytail. As I walked by, a few stopped what they were doing and looked at me, before returning to their tasks. The two that were leading me through stopped me and asked what my reason for coming was.

'I wanted to experience a Gerudo woman.' I answered.

'I mean with a town full of women, surely a few of them would be into chicks' I thought nervously as my answer wasn't taken so well with the two.

'Didn't you mean, 'experience what it's like to be a Gerudo woman?' One of them asked after quietly whispering to her friend.

'No, I meant what I said.' I replied.

'But, you're a woman yourself' The other said.

'Yeah, I just so happen to prefer sleeping with women' I replied.

This send the two women into whispering overdrive, before they finally stopped and returned back to me.

'Uh, there's one of us that's like you, however she isn't in our Fortress, she's in the Spirit Temple, which is past the desert'

'Yeah, that's fine' I replied

They turned back to each other and had a silent argument between them before finally returning back to me.

'I'll lead you there' One of them said, with a disappointed look on her face.

'Thank you' I said to them before following close behind the Gerudo who was leading me through the desert.

After looking back over the ground we had covered, I noticed that we hadn't actually gone that far from the Gerudo city, we had just taken a very specific path that ended up covering the same ground a few times over and over again. Once we were in front of the Spirit Temple, the guide turned to me and said.

'Watch out, Nabooru's a little frisky'.

I shrugged in response before thanking her again and walking into the temple's foyer. It was completely empty, apart from the two large snake statues resting on either side of the small staircase, leading up to a slightly higher platform, in which a girl matching the other descriptions of the Gerudo women apart from the fact her hair seemed brighter then the rest, and her curves were much more shapely. She was also wearing pink clothes instead of the normal purple, and her jewels were embedded in silver. She was turned away from me, and because her hair was covering most of her back, I failed to notice that her back was completely bare, and that her pink boob-tube was resting on top of one of the snake statues. I walked up to her and, before I had made it up the stairs, she quickly turned around before striking a pose. Her breasts jiggled when she moved her arm behind her head and when she moved her other behind her, before gripping tightly onto her loose pants. She noticed me quickly and smiled, before saying

'You like?'

'Yes, I do' I replied in a seductive tone.

She then gestured for me to get closer with her lower hand, and as I did so, she sprang closer to me and pressed her bare breasts against mine before leaning in for a kiss.

Even though the actual kiss was about ten minutes long, it felt like it ended within a second and everything went by so quickly I felt dazed. Somehow my dress was taken off, one of her hands were on my breast, while the other was groping my southern cheek. And somehow she had lead my hands under her loose pants, and I was tracing her puffy slight with two fingers while inserting a third into her. She was now leaning against me to hold her balance while she moaned louder and louder with her sounds being amplified by the empty room. As she grew closer to climax, I felt her hands withdraw but instead of using them to hold onto me, she used them to lower her pants.

Now having came, she broke the embrace and let me onto the stairs, where she sat down and released her hair. Following this, she spread open her legs and gestured for me to kneel in-between them. I did so and was rewarded to the sight of her adorable pussy, which was still leaking her femicum. I leaned in and brought my tongue to her skin, I felt her shiver from the contact, before she clamped me down with her legs, locking me in place, while somehow being able to massage my lower back with her feet. I lowered my tongue down to her sensitive, wet and pulsing slit, before stroking the entire length of it with several full force licks with my tongue. By the final stroke, she had orgasmed again. I freed myself from her weakened leg lock and standing up.

As I looked over her tired body, she smiled before gesturing for me to come back down.

'No, no. You need your rest. I'll return for round two when you're ready, Nabooru' I replied.


	16. Should I trust Twinrova?

After waiting for a good hour, Nabooru still hadn't recovered and the sight of an attractive nude woman and the thought of not being able to sleep with her until she was ready again was beginning to drive me crazy. The thought of masturbating was always present in my mind, but the thought of pleasuring myself in front of Nabooru easily repelled the idea. Pacing back and forth was the only thing stopping me from sitting against a wall and letting my hand to the talking. But as I continued to pace, I began hearing the faint sound of someone whispering, but instead of coming from beside me, it seemed to make it's way into my ears from above. The first few times I was unable to make out what the voice was saying, but it slowly grew louder with each time it was repeated. Eventually I was able to put together the words and make the sentence,

'Come to the Great Fairy's Spring of the Desert. Come as lustful as you want'

I had noticed a small part in the rocky walls on my way to the Temple, but I didn't make much of it.

'Was this the entrance to the Great Fairy Spring?' I thought to myself.

I looked over at Nabooru's body, before trailing the ground with my eyes to find my clothes. As soon as I found them, I remembered the second part of the massage I had received. 'Come as lustful as you want'. What was the point in putting on clothes, only to take them off again a few seconds later.

I knew I still had the walk to the Spring to endure naked, but the chances of finding anyone else out here in, in these parts of the desert was extremely unlikely.

I threw caution to the wind and walked out of the Temple, only wearing a smile… and my stockings, gloves and high heels.

The afternoon's desert sun was making me wish that I had at least thrown something over my head, but then again, I was glad I didn't have to endure this heat in a dress. I managed to find my way to the Great Fairy Spring with relative ease, although the voice from before was seemingly 'guiding' me, telling me to return to the path I was on, or to turn the other way. But after awhile, I was standing in front of the small niche in the rock wall, which seemed just big enough to fit me. I inched my way in and ended up on the surprisingly enough tiled floor on the other end.

I looked around the room and noticed a medium sized pool in the shape of a hexagon.

'I guess Great Fairy's just like having water around them' I thought.

I walked up to the altar, beginning to wonder why the voice wanted me here. As I stepped onto the altar, two giant, almost completely naked women appeared from the water. One of them I assumed was the Great Fairy and the other I assumed was in some way tied to the Temple here.

The Great Fairy had long following hot pink hair, that spilt off into three tendrils. Her eyeliner and lipstick matched her hair's colour. The only thing that she was wearing was a pair of bronze thigh-highs that had a vine pattern in a darker shade. Not only this, but she had vines lightly covering her sides, breasts, arms, face and even her hair. In some ways her thigh highs seemed to compliment her pale skin.

The other on the other hand, had silver hair that was parted into two pigtails. The hair in the pigtails, seemingly transformed into either fire or ice, with one of them being fire and the other ice. She had a rather large jewel, that was made of one half ruby and the other sapphire. Her arms were covered in black gloves that had golden stripes at the beginnings and ends. The only thing covering her chest was three small jewels in the shape of a tear-drop. On her nipples were either a red or a blue jewel and embedded in her navel was a green gem. She left her lower torso and legs bare, with the exception of a golden anklet on each leg. The golden jewellery seemed to pop out from her tanned skin. Her yellow eyes were looking me up and down.

'So you finally made it' The other spirit said.

'Yeah, I did' I replied, a little confused.

'Oh, my apologises, Twinrova, glad to finally see you face to face, is there anything I can get you?' Twinrova said, floating into a bow. 'Oh, well my slave can get you' She added correcting herself.

'Slave?' I questioned

'Yeah, it's brilliant isn't it. Having such a sexy women doing anything you want' Twinrova answered. 'Here, watch' She added before snapping her fingers.

The Great Fairy snapped awake, in which Twinrova floated back down into a laying position a gesturing the Fairy to get in-between her legs.

I watched as the Great Fairy floated over to the naked tan woman and spread open her legs, before lowering herself to Twinrova's crotch. The pale fingers then found their way onto the tanned thighs, as the Great Fairy got to work exploring the folds of the vagina in front of her. Twinrova, following the Fairy's actions, tilted her head back, before looking at me again.

'See, isn't it just wonderful?' She asked through soft and irregular moans.

'Yeah…' I replied, beginning to feel incredibly horny from the sight.

'Ooo, I see someone beginning to get into the mood. Here, I'll give you control over your own fairy' Twinrova said when she saw me begin to lower my hand over my crotch. The naked witch snapped her fingers and a humanoid-shaped Fairy around my height appeared in front of me.

The Fairy was visually similar to the Great Fairy, but she was completely naked and naked wings to fly. She took a look at what the Great Fairy was doing, before nodding to herself and kneeling down before me and removing my hands from around my crotch. Instead of tracing her tongue around my crotch, she dived tongue-first into my pussy, thrusting her as deep as she could. On top of her strong and passionate thrusts, she added tongue flicks at the end of each thrust. Within a few minutes the fairy had brought me close to orgasm. And she seemed to know this too, as when I started moaning harder, she buckled down and brought me over. Twinrova tilted her had back and noticed I had orgasmed.

'Huh, I guess you need to work on your stamina' She coldly said.

'But she was going hard and fast, I couldn't stand it for long' I defended.

'Although I do suppose that I do have the most stamina out of anyone you've seen thus far' Twinrova said, bringing a finger up to her chin.

'I know, I'll train you. I'll send you somewhere to test you on stamina' She added, before smiling and snapping her fingers.

Before I knew what she was planning, I was in a dark room. The sight of Twinrova waving at me was burnt in my mind.


	17. Can the Receptionist Come out to Play?

I began walking through the dark room in a straight line, hoping that I would be able to find a way out. And luckily after twenty minutes of walking I found myself engulfed by a pure light. I looked around and it seemed that a door was the source of the light. I tested to see if it was locked, and to my surprise it opened easily. I walked through and found myself in what looked like a small lobby. I sneaked around, wary that my unexplained appearance would freak people out. But as I grew closer to the reception area, I was glad to see that so far it was just me and the Receptionist. I peaked my head around a corner to make sure that she was looking at her work and not in my direction. But like an extreme case of bad luck, she turned her head in my direction and saw me. She gasped, before beginning to blush.

'Hey, Darling it's okay. I won't tell anyone' The green haired girl said, breaking the ice.

I was confused at what she had said. 'How'd she know I'm not from around here' I thought as I gave up on stealth, and walking over to her

'I can see why _he_ would take you in for a 'meeting'.' She said with a somewhat perverted smile. 'I mean just look at that amazing body.' She added.

I was confused by what she had said again, until I looked down and realised that I was only wearing my gloves, stockings and high heels.

'I'm sorry, but I don't swing that way' I replied, finally catching onto what she had been assuming about me.

'Oh…' Her smile turned more perverted and her hands dropped below the counter, before finally coming back up, lifting up her white shirt as she did so. She then started to stand up while grabbing a nearby pen and bringing it to her mouth before seductively biting down on it. As she did this, her newly exposed breasts bounced along with the motion. The Receptionist was just tall enough so I was able to see her white panties through her undone brown jeans.

'Would you look at that, I now have a Seven PM with a Miss Zelda. I can't miss that' She said, before walking away from her spot behind the desk and over to a door. 'But, it would make things so much easier if you came along' She added while lifting her shirt over her head, lowering her jeans to her ankles, before finally tilting her head back at me and winking. I assumed that this was one of the 'tests' that Twinrova was talking about, so I sighed and followed the nearly naked receptionist into the room she was taking me to.

Once in the room, I felt her delicate hands wrap around me and force me down onto the huge wooden meeting room table. Her hands explored around my body, occasionally staying in a particular spot for one or two gropes, as well as the irregular comment on how silky smooth my skin was, or how my breasts felt bouncy and yet firm. My soft moans grew in intensity as she not only reached my crotch, but stayed there to give my clitoris a few passionate strokes. From there she leaned over me more, as I felt her fingertip began to make it's way into me. She lowered her somehow adorable and seductive face over mine, before locking her lips over mine as she inserted not only the remainder of her finger, but other two at the same time. Seeing as I had just came off an orgasm from the Fairy, my stamina was lower then normal. As I began to release louder and more passionate moans into the Receptionist's mouth, she slowed down her pace forcing me to endure the intensity of drawing an orgasm that much longer. And yet still, the more passionate my moans got the slower her pace would become. Eventually she ended up withdrawing her fingers from inside of my pussy and started to gently message the area around my crotch. I eventually broke and realised my bent up orgasmic cry into her mouth.

The Receptionist straightened up, braking the kiss as well. I watched as the trail of saliva that had formed slowly drooped, before finally breaking over my stomach.

'You did well, but that was only the first round' She said, before dropping to her knees and leaning into my crotch. I felt her passionate strokes of her tongue on my inner thighs as she worked on licking up all of my femicum. Once my inner thighs were 'clean' she moved onto my crotch, before finally moving onto my puffy slit. As she 'dug in' she moved her hands onto my breasts. As she eased her tongue into my slit, she felt around my breasts, seemingly closing in on my nipples. And as she began to wiggle her tongue around inside my pussy her fingers formed clamps, before finally gently twisting them as she flicked her tongue after every thrust. At this point I had arched my back and was moaning more frequently and more passionately. And like she did beforehand, she lowered her pace the closer I got to another orgasm. But unlike last time, when her pace was the slowest, she suddenly picked up her pace, returning it to it's normal pace. This pushed me to climax.

Once I had finished my orgasmic cry, she stood up and looked down at her wet panties.

'Well, I guess because you did so well, I'll let you bring me to orgasm' She said before lowering her panties to the floor. For some reason I was intoxicated by the sight of a trail of her love juice connecting her crotch to her panties. Once the trial snapped, I returned my attention back to the adorable face of the receptionist, although I felt her innocence was lost, due to the fact her face was covered in my love juices, with even her hair being matted down by it. She climbed onto the table before lifting one of my legs over her shoulder, in order to bring our wet slits closer together. Once they were touching, she began grinding her crotch against mine, using the wetness as a impromptu lube.

I assumed it was because of how long she had been servicing me, instead of herself, but before long she was moaning, even matching my level of moans. As we continued, I noticed that she was beginning to lean on my raised leg and before I knew it, she was releasing her orgasmic cry. I sat up, as she gathered herself. When her breathing was around normal she got off the table and helped me off as well, before picking up her wet panties and leading me out of the room. Once we were back in the lobby again, she turned and shut the door behind her.

'Let's just hope I remember to clean _that_ up before we open tomorrow.' She said as she gave me a smile before walking back to her desk, picking up her clothes along the way. 'Oh, there's a spare change of clothes in that closet over there' She added as she made the motion of throwing something under the desk, and beginning to get dressed.

I walked over to the closet she had pointed out and opened it. I decided to return her many smiles, and when I did I saw that she had pulled down her shirt all the way, but she had only pulled up her jeans to cover her rear and leave her wet crotch exposed.

'I guess she threw her panties under her desk.' I thought as I picked up the spare clothes.


	18. Can a Chest House Clerk be Like this?

As I pulled the tight white long sleeved shirt over me, I wondered how the receptionist a few metres away from me was able to just have sex with a complete stranger without blinking an eye, especially given her position. I tugged on the shirt, hoping that doing this would make the fabric cover more of my midriff. I glanced down at my chest and noticed not only were my nipples poking through fabric, but my breasts were stretching the fabric, making the white somewhat transparent. I shrugged it off as I remembered that Twinrova had sent me to whatever this place was for stamina training.

'So obviously proper clothing isn't going to be important.' I thought to myself as I pulled the tight brown jeans up my legs.

Once I was 'fully' dressed I turned to the Receptionist

'Thanks for the spare clothes.' I said, with a somewhat forced smile. 'I wished they weren't so tight though' I thought.

'No worries, they're just spare uniforms, in case something gets spilled ours' She replied, winking.

'Right….' I couldn't help but think as I waved my hand and turned towards the exit.

'See you around' I said as I left.

As I left the building I had found myself in, I released that the town I walked into was much smaller than either Castle Town I've visited. But as I walked around, something made me feel uneasy, something around me felt unwelcoming and off. I assumed at first it was the time of night, but given the Receptionist lady said it was only Seven PM made things feel stranger. I continued walking, continuing to feel uneasy about the apparent lack of any form of live apart from a few lively flames on nearby lamp posts. As I passed by a building that was shaped like a chest, I decided to test if the residents had just decided to stay indoors for the night. I walked back towards the Chest Building's door and opened it.

As I walked through, I was greeted by the presence of a large, empty room that was entirely lit with different bright lights, all seemingly fighting for total dominance. I turned my head to the counter and sighed a breath of relief. There was someone else here. I approached the busty purple haired girl and asked if she had seen anyone around lately.

'Oh, no. You're the first person I've seen for awhile. It's kinda lonely out here' She replied. As she talked, I assumed either her chair was too high or she just liked doing it, because she was pressing her breasts against the counter as she leaned on it. As I began staring at them, I noticed that her shirt she was wearing looked like paint instead of actual fabric, but the appearance of folds in the fabric confirmed that it was a shirt.

'So, what can I do ya for?' She asked when she caught on to me staring at her breasts.

'Uh, could you give me directions to a popular spot?' I asked, before noticing that the tanned girl wasn't wearing any pants at all.

'Oh, so big breasted girls like me turn you off?' She asked, seemingly getting offended.

'No, I just wanted directions, since I'm new here' I protested, beginning to drool at the sight of her near perfect rear.

'Well honey, you just get up here on this counter, and I'll give you some directions' She replied, straightening up to make room for me.

I followed along, although still a bit confused at why she wanted me on the counter.

As I got comfortable on the counter, I could help but noticed the lack of pants this lady 'wasn't' wearing and the fact that she was making no effort to hide the fact that she was staring at my crotch. Just wanting directions and nothing else, I closed my legs, but was quickly stopped by her soft hands on my thighs, forcing them open again.

'Someone's wearing really tight pants today isn't she?' She said, trying to avoid my request.

'You should have seen me earlier' I said, giving her a throw away comment.

'I didn't need to, your presenting your entire self to me right now' She replied, before bringing her finger closer to my crotch.

'Man, I don't need to use my imagination when you've got pants like those' She added, stopping her finger millimetres away from my pussy.

'Heh, man you're so fucking wet, it's like you've got your cunt on display.' She said.

Even though I was kind of enjoying the attention she was giving me, I couldn't but feel annoyed at her for ignoring my request.

I decided to gently grab her chin and tilt her head upwards, enforcing eye contact.

'How 'bout we do that _after_ you give me directions?' I said.

'Nah, I'm bored. I'll give you directions after I'm done with you' She replied, breaking away from my grasp.

From there she started slowly rubbing her hands on my thighs, with her hands ever so slowly making their way closer to my inner thighs and crotch. When her hands were no longer on my thighs, she unzipped my jeans and carefully assisted them down my legs. Although I did have to help her by shifting my weight off the jeans. Following this, she quickly assaulted my pussy with a few openings and fast tracings of my clitoris. She suddenly stopped and raised her wet fingers to her mouth and inserted them in.

'Hmmm. I could used to this' She said, with her fingers still in her mouth, making the sentence hardly audible. After that, she leaned back over me and lowered her free hand down to my crotch, before inserting two fingers into me. Her thrusts were quick and the fact I had just came from a previous encounter, this alone was enough to make me orgasm.

'Heh, I'm going to have fun cleaning this up' She said, before stopping and using her hand that was just partially inside of me to grab and raise my leg up close to her mouth. Following this, she removed my high heel with her free hand before extending her tongue to the ball of my foot. The feeling of a tongue on my foot felt wrong, and yet something about it slightly turned me on. The presence felt weird and new to me, as my lover had noticed had stopped briefly to say.

'Huh, first time receiving a foot job? Don't worry, I'll aid you with another fingering.' As she dropped a hand from holding my leg up to return it to my crotch. As she continued tending to my foot and pussy, I started to notice that she was just doing this specific act, just for herself, as I began to see her love juices slowly flow out of her.

While the foot licking did nothing much for me, the reliable 'fingering' as she liked to call it, came in handy as just about that alone brought me to my second orgasm. Once I had finished panting and had caught my breath, she released my leg and said.

'There's a few people in the Romani Ranch area, it's south and a little east from here'.

'Thanks' I replied, hopping off the counter and pulling up my pants as I did so. But as I landed I noticed that I still needed to get my high heel back. I turned around and extended my hand out to the lady at the counter, remembering she had taken it off when she started licking my foot.

'Can I have my high heel back please?' I said, a little annoyed.

'Oh, this?' She said holding up my high heel, with it's heel some how gotten covered in love juice.

'Yes. That' I replied.

'Heh, thanks for letting me use this' She said smiling, as she passed me my high heel.

'Using for it what?' I thought as I slipped it on, regardless if it was covered in femicum.

I didn't even say thanks as I walked out the door, on my way to this 'Romani Ranch'. I just hoped I didn't run into anymore people like that.


	19. A Sweet Southern Couple?

As I walked through the small field surrounding the town, I couldn't help but feel a little on edge. Something about the fact of the seemingly smiling moon that was overshadowing the night sky. Not only this but the sky seemed to grow more and more green the more I drew closer to the Romani Ranch I was told about by the Chest Building Clerk earlier. But I continued on, wanting to find the company of another 'real' person.

When I reached the ranch, I felt like I had been here before.

'No that's impossible' I thought to myself, attempting to ease the subtle creepy vibe this place was giving off, as I walked down the dirt path.

After a few minutes of walking, I came across a small two storey building, that like the Ranch itself gave off a familiar vibe. Hoping someone would be inside, I tried the door handle. Fortunately it was unlocked.

I was greeted by the peaceful sight of a small dining room, lighted up by a fire calmed me. But I was still unsettled by the sight of no-one else being here. I decided to look around the room for a bit, letting the fireplace warm me up. When I began to relax I heard a faint sound that came from upstairs. I found myself investigating this source of the sound by walking over to the stair case and slowly walking up them. I continued up the stairs, only being drawn in by the ever slowly reveal of the upstairs room. The room turned out to be a medium sized bed-room with two single beds. I assumed someone was sleeping and had knocked over something in their sleep. But my assumption was proved wrong by the sight of another pair of bare legs, over the initial pair.

Once I had reach the top of the stairs, I bend down into a crawling position and peaked my head into the room. I was shocked at what I saw.

A person that looked extremely similar to Malon was laying down on one of the beds, with another girl around her age hovering over her.

'Malon's' purple skirt was hiked up to her crotch and was unbuckled, only hanging loosely thanks to the bed. I watched as the other girl untied 'Malon's' shirt letting the sides fall to the bed, revealing her breasts. The only difference I could see between this girl and the Malon I knew was that her breasts were slightly larger and more bouncy.

'Heh, you sure you what to do this, Anju?' She said, with unremarkable hesitation.

'Yeah, Cremia. I've got no ties in Clock Town anymore.' The girl named Anju answered, pressing her smaller breasts against Cremia's.

The Anju girl had shorter and slightly darker hair than Cremia's. Anju had her blue skirt hiked up to her crotch, like Cremia's but because of her position, it was resting on Cremia's thigh. Anju was also wearing a dark red vest, which was open. As Anju brought her hands closer to Cremia's sides, Cremia placed her hands on Anju's arms before Anju lowered her head. Cremia saw Anju's move and leaned her head in and met Anju half way.

As the two kissed, I felt both awkward and turned on by being in the same room as such a passionate first time. But I was still torn on wether or not I wanted to stay and watch on or leave and come back to them later. But during the kiss, Cremia flashed her eyes open and shot her eye in my direction.

Cremia broke the kiss and hang her arms over Anju's shoulders before saying.

'Hey, do you want to make this spicer?'

'What do you have in mind?' Anju asked in reply.

'How about going down on another chick?' Cremia returned. Anju smiled in response.

'Alright, but where are we going to find another girl?'

'How about the perv at the door?' Cremia answered.

Anju turned her attention away from her lover and over to me before returning it back to the girl she was over.

'She'll do perfectly. I'm always excited around perverts.' Anju answered, while gesturing for me to come over to them.

This entire moment put me on the spot, but I walked over to them and sheepishly said.

'Thanks.'

Following this, the two lovers hopped off the bed and rushed over to me. While the half naked Cremia examined me, Anju held my shoulders and smiled, before shoving me onto the bed. After that, they removed their loose clothing and returned to the bed. I was surprised to see that both of them didn't have any panties on. Especially in Anju's case. Once on the bed they circled around me before finally stopping. Cremia lowered her face over mine, as Anju's fingers worked on removing my jeans. Cremia smiled before lowering her face fully and beginning a kiss.

'Man, did you have _that_ much fun watching us?' Anju asked, as I felt her fingers on my thighs as they made slight contact as they removed my jeans.

I wanted to defend myself, but Cremia was holding her embrace on me tightly.

I felt Anju's cold knee move in to touch my crotch once my jeans had been removed. As Cremia started exploring my mouth more deeply, I felt the same fingers on my midriff. Anju made no attempt to not grope me as she raised my shirt.

'Heh, nice breasts perv' Anju said as she backed away from my chest.

It was almost like these two had a plan for this type of situation as the actions these two made next were almost in sync.

Cremia's hands replaced Anju's on my breasts without missing a beat, and Anju started grinding her knee against my crotch, while she also lowered her fingers to grope my ass.

'Couldn't get anymore slick' Anju commented as she rubbed her knee against my pussy.

As Anju was working my lower half, Cremia seemed to be enjoying groping my breasts too much, as she was humming into her kiss.

Meanwhile my body was having a hard time keeping up with the two, as I was already moaning pretty heavily into Cremia's kiss, but my orgasm felt both far away and close at the same time.

I decided to stop resisting my pleasure and lay back and relax, letting these two bring me closer to climax. I think I even closed my eyes and drifted to sleep as I let Cremia and Anju explore my body as I don't seem to remember what happened over the next hour or so clearly. All I remember from that moment on was the feeling of a pussy on my tongue, a tongue rubbing around my feet, nipples and even my pussy at one point.


	20. Can I Explore the Castle?

I was expecting the warm and cosy feel of the bedroom when I woke up, but instead of waking up next to the warmth of Anju and Cremia, all I felt was cold tiles on my bare back.

'Wow, I didn't expect that to work so well. Normally people need around seven encounters, but you only needed three.'

I expanded my vision and saw Twinrova's face over me.

'So, had enough or would you like one more round?' Twinrova asked me, as I sat up.

'Honestly, after _that_ I've had enough. But there is one person who I'll like to sleep with.' I replied.

'Yeah, yeah I get you. After all this time being mistaken for her, I'm not surprised' Twinrova stated.

'Wait. How'd you know that?' I asked her, as I stood up.

'Well, I've been 'following' you since you arrived.' She answered, shyly.

I simply looked up at her and smiled.

'Anyway, I've got a long journey back to the Castle' I said, changing the subject.

'No you don't' Twinrova replied, as I began walking off I heard the sound of her snapping her fingers together.

Instead of the cool desert night air, I was greeted to a bright white flash.

I was initially stunned, but after quickly regaining my surroundings I realised where I was. In one of many rooms within the Castle of the Royal Family. Knowing Twinrova, I assumed that she would have teleported me as I was, only wearing my gloves and stockings, so without even checking if my assumption was correct, I searched the room for anything I could have possibly used to cover myself, hopefully at least partially. Which would have been much easier to explain if I was spotted. After searching the entire room, I ended up finding a long black robe, that surprisingly matched my height. I headed for the door, as I swung it around me, and clutched the ends together as I walked outside into the hallway.

'I can't believe I'm actually doing this' this single thought was running through my head. 'In my own bed, no less'.

I going to bed completely naked, well almost, I was still wearing my white thigh high socks. But don't get me wrong, I've done numerous things that were more risqué then this, that's for sure. But I've always done them outside either in Castle Town or Zora's Domain, but never in my own bedroom. The feeling I was getting from simply laying in my bed, mostly naked was like nothing I've ever felt before. My body felt warm and my pussy was begging for attention. But I had to ease myself into doing sexual things in my own room. I lowered my blanket down to my waist, both to try and reduce the heat of my body, and to increase the pleasure I was feeling from this. I turned onto my side and started at my pillow, trying not to think about how much I wanted to lower my hand to my crotch. I shoved my hand under my pillow and 'held' it in place with my other hand. I tried as best as I could to try and get to sleep, but I was simply just too aroused to go to sleep.

But I was shocked out of my little trance as I heard a noise that was quickly getting louder. Assuming it was Impa coming to check on me, I quickly grabbed my blanket and covered myself with it.

I quickly made my way up the stairs, while also trying to make sure I wasn't easily heard. I was assuming that these stairs would lead me up to another level, as I came across the staircase in a hallway. But as I slowly reached the top, I realised that maybe I was headed towards a bedroom, as the sight of a door made made me re-think my assumption. I thought about returning down the staircase, but something made me want to continue on. 'After all, I could get lucky and the Zelda from this world is behind the door.' I thought as I slowly cracked the door open.

I was able to catch a glimpse of the bright red carpet and the purple curtains, as I continued opening the door, before stopping once it was wide enough for me to fit through the door. As I stepped into the room, I noticed that the room was largely empty, with only two things that stood out. A neatly folded pink dress and a bed that was a few shades lighter then the floor. But there was someone seemingly sleeping in the bed, with the blanket over their chin, making it look like they were asleep. I began slowly making my way over to the bed, just in case the person wasn't completely asleep. As I got closer, I noticed her golden wavy hair. Something about it, made me want to rush over to her, but for the sake of finding Zelda, I stopped myself and continued with my pace. I got closer, and I noticed what her face looked like. It was like looking into a mirror. A mirror that made you slightly younger, but a mirror nonetheless. I continued drawing closer, interested to find out who she was. I was inches away and was now able to see that she was blushing heavily, as well as panting slightly. I kneeled down in-front of her and that's when she moaned.

'Don't. No. No don't rob me'.

Clearly she was having a bad dream, but I felt like reassuring her.

'Don't worry, I'm not going to rob you'. I replied.

'Then why do you have a black robe on?' Her next moan, caught me off guard.

I removed the hood from my head and loosened the grip I had on the robe. 'That's because I'm covering myself up' I replied.

Her eyes shot open and she turned to look at me.

'Really? You're into exhibitionism too?' She asked, seemingly shocked at the idea,

'Not really, but I'm in this situation a lot recently.' I replied.

'Oh. Hey. Haven't I seen you? Yeah, I remember now. In Castle Town the other day'. She said.

'Yeah, I guess so'. I replied.

She then sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, throwing the blanket to the side, revealing her naked body. She then gestured for me to remove my robe. I did so, only to make her more comfortable.

'I know this sounds weird, since we've just met. But I really want to do bad things with you' She said, before leaning in. 'Really bad things.' she added, before attempting to place her hand on my head.

'Yeah, sure' I replied avoiding her advance. 'One condition though' I added.

'What's that?' She said, with her nervous expression fading.

'We introduce ourselves first' I answered, while standing up.

'Oh yeah. I'm Princess Zelda.' She replied, before standing up on the bed.

'Huh, my name's also Zelda' I replied, covering my joy, that this was Zelda with forced confusion.

'Don't worry about that, it's a common name. Now let's get on with it' She said, jumping back down into a sitting position. I resumed my kneeling.

Without much hesitation, I leaned in and parted Zelda's legs and extended my tongue, to make contact with the surprisingly smooth skin of her crotch. I could tell that her pussy needed some attention, as such I wasted no time in digging straight in. As expected I was rewarded with the sounds of her moans filling the room. But it seemed like she was holding herself back, as her moans suddenly became muffled, but none the less I could easily tell she was enjoying the feeling of me exploring her insides with my tongue. I continued on, my pace slowly turning into a reward, as I tasted the Princess's femicum. Not only this, but I could tell that she was climaxing, even if her moans were muffled. I withdrew my tongue and grabbed onto her covered thighs before tilting my head upward to face her. Zelda was covering her mouth with her hand, but I was still able to see a small trail of drool making it's way down her chin. Not only that, but her bright red face and eyes seemed to say that she wanted more. I turned to her crotch again and noticed just how wet she was.

'Guess, I'm going to have to clean this up' I said as I leaned back in.

I began with her inner thighs, making sure to lick up as much of her love juices as I could. But I soon found that some of the liquid had been soaked up by her thigh highs. With my tongue, I grabbed as much fabric as I could hold in-between my lips, before biting down and enjoying the fluid that came out. I transitioned onto the other sock, doing much the same, before moving back onto the smooth skin that was her crotch. I gave her a little test lick, to see how she would react to this, as she had been twitching in pleasure since I started. And as I thought, she twitched harder and released a heavier moan. I resumed licking, beginning to toy with her by slowly inching closer to her wet slit, but darting away to another part of her crotch. Before long, all that was left was her slit, but I decided to leave it, as I wanted to move onto something else.

I stood up and sat down beside her, before gesturing for her to sit on my knee. She seemed hesitate, but after a few seconds of silence, she moved onto my knee, where she then leaned onto my chest before whispering. 'I'm sorry I can't keep up'.

'That's okay, just let me excite you, then after that you can work on me' I replied, before placing my hands on her soft breasts. Following this, I started circling my fingers around her areola. As I continued, I was able to feel her nipples stiffen. While I did this, Zelda buried her head in my breasts, trying to cope with the pleasure. Every time she moaned she would create several vibrations that slowly and eventually excited me. I decided to slowly start moving my knee, slowly grinding my knee against my lover's crotch. Zelda noticed what I was doing right away and placed her hands onto my breasts, attempting to hold onto something. Again Zelda ended up exciting me more. I experimented with increasing my pace, but I didn't notice how close Zelda was to having her second orgasm, as a few seconds after increasing my pace, she arched her back out, tilted her head back before releasing her orgasmic cry.

I stopped after she climaxed, and placed her back down onto her bed, as I noticed she had either blacked out or had simply fallen asleep. I grabbed the blanket and covered her with it, before stepping away from the bed.

'Well, I'm going to wait until she wakes up' I thought to myself, a little disappointed. 'But then again, she did seem like she had started without me' I added.

As I walked over to the robe, I heard the door slam open and heard a booming voice

'STOP RIGHT THERE, GET AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS'.

I didn't know what to do, so I stopped where I was.

'I hope you're happy' The voice came, this time a little closer. 'You're coming with us' They added.

'Oh don't think so' I heard, Twinrova say.

As Twinrova said this, I was surrounded in a bright blue light. The red and purple of the Princess's bedroom faded and was quickly replaced with blue.

I had no idea where Twinrova had teleported me to, all I knew that I was falling. I looked down and saw a huge body of water, which was rapidly getting closer.

Before I knew it, my body hit hard against the surface, before I slowly began to sink.

I was only able to see the faint sunlight, piercing the water surface before passing out. Although I did glimpse something that was made out of wood.


	21. Should I Trust the Captain?

I couldn't feel much of anything. The only thing I could currently feel was pain. My body was stiff and my joints ached with sharp pain. My eyes were stinging and my mouth was filled of the strong taste of salt. I tried moving my feet and hands, but it only resulted in more pain. For some reason my wrists and ankles were tied tightly together and I seemed to be hanging off of something. Not only that my entire body seemed to be burning slightly.

'Quickly, she's stirring' I heard a voice say.

I tried opening my eyes to locate the source of the voice, but I quickly ended up having to shut my eyelids, since I was blinded by the bright light. My attempt netted me in nothing. Not only did I not see who was talking, but I was only able to see red.

'Shut it you' I suddenly heard. 'Just bring her into my room, like I asked and let's be down with it already'. She added.

'But-' I heard another voice, which was quickly shut off, by the same voice as before.

'Look, I know she's naked and all, but as Captain I get the first pick of the treasure' She said.

'Okay, Tetra' I heard an entire group say, before being untied from the place I was hanging from, lifted off the ground and then whisked away to another part of whatever I was on, before finally being thrown onto some sort of bed.

I assumed that I heard them walk away, before I heard another set of foot steps.

They then stopped beside me and I heard the Captain's voice say

'I'll get back to you tonight. Just sit tight and get ready to thank me for saving you from those horny bastards.'

The footsteps then disappeared out of the room. My eyes were still sore, so I tried sleeping. Somehow I was able to get to sleep with ease.

Sometime later, I eased my eyes open and was surprised to know that they were working again. I looked over my body and saw that I was incredibly sunburnt. Not only that, but I was able to see that I was indeed tied up. I turned my head to the small window and stared at the orange sky. I remembered what the captain had said. She would come back to me at night, which was probably a few more hours away, so I kept staring out the window, wondering where I was.

I was awaked by the sound of a door slamming shut.

'I must of drifted off to sleep again' I thought to myself, before noticing the captain had walked into the room.

The Captain was a surprisingly short person for how loud her voice was. She had short slightly tinted green blonde hair, with darkly tanned skin. Not only that, but she was pretty toned as well. She covered her body with a light purple muscle-shirt, which she had both a red scarf and a dark blue sleeveless vest covering. Finally she had on baggy white long pants. She slipped out of her shoes before turning to face me.

'Oh I see you're awake finally.' She said. 'I don't see why you were out in the ocean, naked. But hey if it makes excited, go for it' She added as she removed her scarf and vest.

'But, are you ready to become my play thing?' She asked as she lowered her pants, revealing an equalling tanned crotch.

'Pah, what am I saying? Of course you are, just look at you, tied up on my bed.' She answered herself as she tugged on her shirt, attempting to cover her crotch, before climbing onto the bed.

As soon as she climbed onto the bed, she positioned herself beside me.

'Oh my, oh my. What to start with?' She asked herself as she traced her finger over my body. I slightly winched at the pain, but as her finger moved closer to my crotch, a small element of pleasure was introduced.

'I think I might start here' She said, before dipping her hand onto my crotch and inserting two of her fingers into my pussy. Again I winched in pain, but I couldn't help but release a soft moan as she thrusted her fingers into me. Her fingers began at a faster then average pace, before she smiled and she increased her speed. Instead of looking over my body, the Captain seemed to be drooling over my every slight reaction to the pain. Her grin turned into a perverted smile. I began to arch my back as best as I could, and that's when she decided to introduce another finger into the equation. Not only that, but she increased her pace even more before I released my orgasmic cry.

She paused for a moment, before hopping off the bed and lifting me up and onto the floor, before she walked away, scrambled for something on her desk before returning to me splashing me with a mysterious liquid. She then knelt down and cut the ropes that tied me up. She then helped me off the floor, as my legs were still weak. The Captain then finally returned to her bed before gesturing me to hop in with her.

'Look, I'm not normally into doing stuff like that, but it was the only way to help you. Okay?' She said.

'Okay then' I replied walking up to the bed.

'I just needed an excuse to get you into my room. You were seriously dehydrated.' She added.

'Okay, thanks' I replied, not knowing what to think about the Captain.

In response she drifted off to sleep.

'I guess I'll get answers in the morning' I thought to myself before drifting off to sleep myself.

Halfway through the night, I felt the Captain come closer to me and bring me into an embrace. I didn't know where this was coming from, so I allowed her to hug me. After all, she had just basically saved my life.


End file.
